El trabajo de Pociones
by Arya86
Summary: Harry y Draco tienen que hacer un trabajo juntos, fuera de clase... Slash, H/D, het Hr/R. Republicacion de este fic, ex 17. Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review. No he cambiado nada de la historia, excepto el raiting.
1. Capítulo 1

Esta historia puede situarse en alguno de los cursos siguientes, tanto 5º como alguno más adelantado. No voy a hablar de Voldemort, aunque se suponde que deben estar en plena "lucha" contra los mortífagos, si no simplemente de cosas que pasan en el colegio. Más propiamente dicho, de una inesperada relación entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy... a lo mejor también algo de Hermione/Ron, a saber. Slash. Y ya sabeis, todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y bla bla bla.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1.  
  
  
  
- Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.  
  
Draco Malfoy extendió una mano y miró a Harry. Harry dudó; alzó la mirada y la clavó en esos fríos ojos grises que le miraban. Draco esbozó una leve sonrisa arrogante. Al fin, Harry se decidió y extendiendo su mano apretó con fimeza la de Malfoy, su nuevo amigo. Detrás suya oyó la voz de Ron.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos Harry!  
  
- Déjame en paz, Ron. He elegido. - contestó él sin girarse, observando la sonrisa irónica y aún más arrogante del chico rubio.  
  
- ¡Harry! ¡Vamos Harry, llegaremos tarde!  
  
Estas palabras al fin hicieron efecto en el cerebro del chico, que se despertó sobresaltado. Miró alrededor, aturdido; en su cabeza todavía estaban las imágenes de Draco Malfoy en el vagón del tren, cuando iba a entrar en Hogwarts. Y él aceptando su amistad, dándoles la espalda a Ron.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza. Vaya sueño más raro, tan solo acertó a murmurar.  
  
- Venga vago, date prisa. Tenemos transformaciones y luego pociones dobles con los de Slytherin.  
  
Harry gimió; pociones con Snape y Malfoy. Menuda perspectiva.  
  
Un cuarto de hora más tarde, se encontraron con Hermione en la sala común, ya vestidos y limpios, aunque todavía con bastante cara de sueño.  
  
- Ya pensaba que no llegabais... vamos, hay que darse prisa o llegaremos tarde, y ya sabeis lo puntual que es McGonagall. - Les reprochó Hermione sin casi dejarles saludar.  
  
- Si si Hermione, como tu digas... -murmuró Ron antes de soltar un gran bostezo que no reprimió.  
  
Hermione solo lo miró con una expresión en la que se veía que no sabía si reírse de al cara de sueño de su amigo o seguir reprochando cosas. Al final optó por encogerse de hombros y alzar los ojos hacia arriba.  
  
Después de desayunar rapidamente, salieron junto al resto de los alumnos que se dirigían a la misma aula que ellos y que también iban un poco justos de tiempo. La mayoría iban arrastrando los pies y se podían ver muchas caras que seguramente aun pensaban en su cama.  
  
Ya en el corredor, apresuraron el ritmo para no llegar demasiado tarde. Harry todavía iba pensando en el extraño sueño, y rezaba para no encontrarse con...  
  
- Vaya, pero si es Potter y sus amiguitos... -una voz cargada de burla y arrogancia, que arrastraba las sílabas, inconfundible. Harry gimió.  
  
- ¿Vas a decir algo más interesante, Malfoy, o te vas a quitar de en medio? - le espetó Ron al pálido chico que estaba parado delante suya, flanqueado por los gorilas de sus amigos.  
  
- No he hablado contigo, Weasly, sino al cabeza rajada ese de ahí.  
  
- Lárgate, hurón. No voy a estar aquí parado más tiempo por tu culpa.  
  
Malfoy enrojeció, pero dejó pasar a Harry y a sus amigos sin perder la sonrisa arrogante.  
  
- Tranquilo Potter, ya disfrutarás de mi presencia en pociones...  
  
- La palabra no es "disfrutar", Malfoy. - replicó Harry sin girarse.  
  
Draco rió irónicamente y se fue hacia su clase, también sin mirar hacia atrás.  
  
La clase de Transformaciones transcurió sin novedades, excepto que Hermione ganó puntos para su casa al transformar un lápiz en una anguila la primera y de manera perfecta. En cambio, la de Ron todavía tenía el cuerpo amarillo y las rayas negras.  
  
Salieron desganados del aula. Nadie tenía ganas de soportar durante toda la clase a Snape favoreciendo a su casa, ni a los de Slytherin burlándose. Y Harry no quería volver a ver a Malfoy. ¡Pero si ya hasta soñaba con él! Aunque el sueño había sido diferente. En la imagen del mismo, Draco sonreía a Harry de manera sincera, ¡incluso con simpatía! Desde luego, algo le había afectado profundamente.  
  
Suspirando, el chico y sus amigos se dirigieron a las mazmorras donde daban Pociones. En la entrada había dos grupos, los de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin. A Harry no le sorprendió ver a Malfoy pavoneándose delante de los de su casa, sobre todo delante de Pansy.  
  
Harry notó algo en su interior al ver como su enemigo era el centro de atención de tanta gente, sobre todo de las chicas.  
  
"No puede ser" se dijo moviendo la cabeza" yo le odio. No puedo tener... esto... envidia de Draco Malfoy. Imposible."  
  
Cuando llegó el profesor Snape y abrió la clase, sesentaron, aún separados por casa: en un lado todos los Gryffindor y en el otro todos los Slytherin, como era normal.  
  
Snape puso en la pizarra los ingredientes necesarios para la poción que iban a hacer, y les ordenó ponerse por parejas.  
  
Ron y Harry empezaron a hacer la poción; no era fácil y dudaban bastante a la hora de dar cada paso.  
  
- ¿Hay que meter ya la piel de anfibio?- preguntó Ron algo confundido.  
  
- Eeh... aquí dice que se mete después de las hojas esas. Contestó Harry.  
  
- Ah, ¿y los polvos de vete-a-saber-que?  
  
- ¡Esos iban después de las hojas! No me digas qué ya los has metido...  
  
Ron palideció mientras asentía con la cabeza.  
  
- Ooh... ¿Tienes problemas, Potter?- aprovechando que su poción ya estaba hecha, Malfoy se había acercado a su mesa, y los miraba con expresión burlona. Sus ojos grises brillaban maliciosos. - No me extraña, menuda parejita... no confiaría en vosotros ni para lavar los platos, tratándose de magia. Seguro que se os da mucho mejor el método muggle, ¿eh Weasly? ¿O tu madre si que sabe usar varita?  
  
- Vete a la mierda, Malfoy- replicó Ron. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como su pelo.  
  
Harry no intervino. Se había quedado mirando fijamente a Draco.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?  
  
Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron. Ninguno bajó la cabeza. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban con furia; los grises de Draco, con malicia y arrogancia. Mantuvieron la mirada durante un rato.  
  
De golpe, sin previo aviso, se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro y empezaron a forcejear. Harry cogió a Draco de la túnica, a falta de solapas, y los dos se quedaron con las caras muy juntas.  
  
La piel normalmente pálida de Draco estaba ligeramente sonrojada; los dos respiraban agitadamente. Entonces Draco sacó la lengua y se humedeció lentamente los labios. Harry enrojeció sin motivo y lo soltó bruscamente. Justo cuando Malfoy iba a replicar algo, oyeron un golpe, seguido de un ruido siseante y burbujeante, y se giraron a tiempo de ver como la poción del caldero de Harry y Ron se esparcía por el suelo... y quemaba la mesa, la silla y el suelo. ¡Nadie les había dicho que fuera ácido!  
  
- ¡Potter! ¡Malfoy! 


	2. Capítulo 2

* Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y tal. Slash!  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡Potter! ¡Malfoy!  
  
Snape se acercó rapidamente. Estaba furioso; Harry nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Ron se había retirado rapidamente cuando empezaron a forcejear, así que quedó fuera del accidente, y por tanto de la bronca.  
  
El enfado de Snape se demostró cuando agarró también a Malfoy por la túnica; normalmente los de su casa se libraban de broncas y castigos en su clase.  
  
- ¿Es qué no puede hacer ni una simple poción bien, Potter? ¿Y tú, Malfoy, qué te has creído? Los dos se van a quedar después de la clase a limpiar lo que quede de poción. Y no irán al comedor hasta acabar. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor; al fin de cuentas era tu poción, Potter. Y estaba mal hecha, no es una poción ácida. - acabó sarcástico el profesor.  
  
Dicho esto los soltó bruscamente y se dirigióa ala pizarra. Acabo de anotar algo y puso una fecha.  
  
-Trabajo de Pociones. Definición, usos, localización, etc, de cada uno de los ingredientes de las pociones multijugos y crecehuesos. Por parejas. Y yo haré las parejas.  
  
Snape empezó a leer las parejas mientras sus alumnos lo miraban con odio. Ni siquiera los de Slytherin eran una excepción en esto. ¡Tendrian que pasarse horas en la biblioteca!  
  
Snape parecía tener un don para emparejar a la gente... un don para emparejarlos mal.  
  
- Granger, Parkinson... Potter... Malfoy.  
  
Al llegar a este punto Snape alzó la vista y observó como la última pareja que había nombrado lo miraba boquiabierto.  
  
- Considerenlo parte del castigo de hoy. Y quiero una buena nota.  
  
Al acabar la clase, todos salieron indignados y protestando, y por una vez eran las dos casas las que se quejaban. Además, tenían que empezar el trabajo pronto porque no les había dado mucho tiempo. Así que de mala gana las "parejas" quedaron para trabajar. Harry de buena tgana se habría ido corriendo, pero Hermione lo retuvo. Las dos casas tenían un tiempo libre aquel mismo día.  
  
- Cabeza rajada. Hoy en la biblioteca. Y no te creas que tengo ganas de estar un minuto más de lo necesario contigo. - Malfoy no dijo nada más, sino que se fue corredor arriba sin girarse.  
  
- Allí estaré - contestó Harry en voz alta. Luego murmuró- Porque necesito una buena nota que sino...  
  
-Vamos Harry - intervinó Hermione - Tan solo es un trabajo. Seguro que él quiere buena nota también. No puede más terrible que lo mío.  
  
En aquel momento se oyó a Pansy quejarse con voz aguda porque la habían emparejado con Granger.  
  
- No sé de que se queja -observó Ron- Seguramente gracias a ti va a sacar la mejor nota de toda su vida.  
  
Hermione se sonrojó, halagada, pero no dijo nada.  
  
La siguiente clase, Historia, paso lenta y aburrida; toda la clase estaba adormilada, hasta que llegó la hora de salir, que corrieron al Gran Comedor, intentando alejarse de aquella soporífera aula lo más rápido posible.  
  
En la comida, las parejas de pociones, separadas cada una en su mesa, se dirigían miradas de odio y resentimiento.  
  
Ron no paraba de quejarse (le había tocado con Goyle), pero Harry comía con desgana y casi sin levantar la vista, hurgando con el tenedor en el puré de patatas. No quería levantar la mirada para ver a Malfoy una vez más riéndose de él, mirándolo con odio.  
  
Aún tenían un rato antes de ir a la biblioteca a empezar el trabajo, así que subieron todos a sus salas comunes. Allí, Harry se derrumbó en un sofá y suspiró. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados  
  
- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó Hermione cautelosamente.  
  
-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando que me tengo que pasar más de una hora con Malfoy, y encima trabajando juntos... ¿En que estaba pensando Snape?  
  
-En lo de siempre, en fastidiar al personal.-dijo Ron agriamente - Y ésta vez no se salvan ni los de Slytherin.  
  
Se podían oír comentarios por el estilo por toda la sala.  
  
Al acabar ese pequeño rato libre, los que habían decidido, o los que podían, empezar el trabajo ese día se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Todos los de Slytherin estaban alli. ¿O no?  
  
- ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Malfoy?- Dijo Harry mirando alrededor. Era el único que faltaba.  
  
- Si quieres, te esperamos hasta que aparezca -sugirió Ron, ilusionado al pensar que a lo mejor aún no tenía que empezar a trabajar. Hermione frunció el ceño.  
  
- No hace falta, entrad ya que hay poco tiempo.-contestó Harry. Ya lo esperaré yo.  
  
Ron entró desilusionado en la biblioteca, seguido de Hermione.  
  
Harry se apoyó en la pared mientras esperaba. ¿Dónde estaría Malfoy?  
  
Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya pensaba en entrar y empezar el trabajo él solo, vio la cara pálida de Draco a lo lejos, por el corredor. Apenas estuvo lo bastante cerca como para poderlo oír Harry empezó a interrogarlo:  
  
- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿No sabes lo que es la puntualidad o qué? ¡Hemos perdido mucho tiempo!- Harry estaba bastante enfadado.  
  
- Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, Potter. Estar contigo no es uno de mis hobbys favoritos.- replicó con ironía, arrastrando las sílabas-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme?  
  
Harry no podía ni contestar. ¡Sería imbécil! ¡Porque le había tenido que tocar con Malfoy!  
  
- Oh, ¿te has vuelto mudo? ¿Otra poción mal hecha? Qué lástima... Bueno, ¿qué haces ahí parado? ¿No tenías tantas ganas de empezar el trabajo?  
  
Draco abrió la puerta y entró en la biblioteca, sin mirar si Harry lo seguía. Harry apretó losdientes y cerró los puños, intentando contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre su enemigo. Después entró en la biblioteca y se sentóal lado de Malfoy. Éste ya había sacado la hoja con lo que tenían que hacer.  
  
- Yo me encargo de la crecehuesos, a tí te toca la otra.-susurró Draco con altanería, sin preocuparse sobre si Draco estaba de acuerdo o no.  
  
Harry volvió a notar la rabia dentro de él. La poción de Malfoy era la más sencilla de las dos. Pero no se dignó contestarle. Hizo un gesto de saludo a Hermione y a Ron, que lo observaban.  
  
- ¿Quieres dejar a la sangre sucia y a tu patetico amigo y empezar a trabajar?- le soltó el chico rubio.  
  
Harry se giró sorprendido; le había parecido notar un tono extraño en su voz. ¿Rabia contenida? ¿Odio? Se encogió de hombros; debían ser imaginaciones. Suspirando, buscó un libro donde estuviera la lista de ingredientes, para luego buscar estos en otros libros.  
  
El tiempo fue pasando, mientras todos trabajaban. Después de copiar una definición de un libro, Harry se echó hacia atrás para descansar un momento. Y sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando a Draco, sin saber porque.  
  
Observó las manos pálidas, que agarraban la pluma; el pelo rubio platino, caído ahora hacia delante, que le cubría la frente. Los ojos estaban bajos, mirando alternativamente el pergamino y el libro. Draco sacó la lengua y se humedeció los labios. Tenía los labios delgados, finos, que concordaban con el resto de sus rasgos afilados.  
  
Sin poderlo evitar, Harry se empezó a hacer preguntas. ¿Por qué le odiaría tanto? ¿No habría manera de que se llevaran bien? Recordó aquel momento en el expreso de Hogwarts: él lo había intentado. Recordó su sueño, y se preguntó qué habría pasado si hubiera aceptado...  
  
En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Malfoy había levantado la vista y lo miraba con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que miras, Potter?  
  
Harry se sonrojó y se embarulló al intentar explicarse, pero probó a salir bien del paso de cualquier manera:  
  
-Eeh... el... lo... lo que has hecho hasta ahora.  
  
- ¿Sí? ¿Y por eso estabas con esa cara de embobado? ¿O es la tuya en estado natural?  
  
- Esto...si es que tengo sueño y...y también miraba tu letra, me gusta...  
  
Draco seguía alucinado, además no se acababa de creer esas excusas.  
  
- Pues lo siento, es mi letra.- dijo lo más sarcástico que pudo - Si haces caligrafía, quizás mejoras esos garabatos que haces...  
  
Harry se sonrojó aun más. Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ya quedaba poca gente. Empezó a recoger sus cosas; dentro de poco tenían clase otra vez. Draco le imitó.  
  
-Malfoy -dijo Harry de golpe - ¿puedes venir esta noche a la sala de trofeos? A las once y media. Tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
-¿Por la noche? ¿Quieres retarme o algo así?- Draco estaba extrañado (por no decir alucinado), y se puso en seguida a la defensiva.  
  
-No, no. Solo quiero hablar. Pero no te lo quiero decir aquí.- contestó Harry, que después salió sin dar opción a Malfoy de replicar  
  
-¡Maldito Potter! -murmuró el chico arrojando un libro sobre la mesa, con lo que se ganó una mirada de reproche de la bibliotecaria - Espero que sea algo importante. Ya decidiré si ir...  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Gracias por las reviews! Aquí sigue esto. También seguirá mas a delante... 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3  
  
  
  
Una sombra se inclinó sobre la cama de Ron. Escuchó su respiración profunda y acompasada y supo que estaba dormido. No había problemas.  
  
Harry cogió su capa invisible y cruzó la sala común mientras se la ponía. Salió en silencio por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, que dormía, y se dirigió a la sala de los trofeos, deseando no tropezarse con Filch ni con la señora Norris.  
  
"Espero que Draco sea puntual. Un momento, ¿desde cuando llamo a Malfoy por su nombre? ¡Aunque solo sean pensamientos! ¡Es Malfoy! Quizás... solo de momento."  
  
Harry intentó apartar todos los pensamientos de su mente; ese gesto ya era una costumbre ultimamente.  
  
Al llegar delante de la sala de trofeos, dudó un momento antes de entrar. Finalmente se decidió.  
  
Allí estaba Draco, visiblemente nervioso, apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados. Llevaba el rubio cabello alborotado, con el flequillo que le caia delante de los ojos, y continuamente hacia un gesto con la mano para colocárselo bien, aunque volvía a caer otra vez.  
  
Harry entró y se quitó la capa. Los dos chicos quedaron frente a frente observándose, manteniendo la mirada. Al fin Draco apartó la vista.  
  
- Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Ahora me vas a decir que es eso tan importante como para citarme aquí a media noche o te vas a quedar mirando.  
  
Harry bajó la mirada y titubeó antes de empezar a hablar:  
  
- Verás... ya que vamos a tener que trabajar juntos... te quería proponer una tregua.  
  
- ¿Una tregua? Explícate Potter.  
  
Harry suspiró y empezó a explicar su idea:  
  
- Podríamos dejar de insultarnos y... llevarnos bien. Al menos por un tiempo. Yo estaría dispuesto a intentarlo. - concluyó el chico levantando la cabeza.  
  
Draco estaba bastante sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Y para esto tanto lío? ¿Sólo me tenías que decir eso?  
  
- Eeh...si. No quería decírtelo delante de todo el mundo.-El rostro de Harry se coloreó ligeramente. - Además, hay que mantener la reputación, ¿no crees? ¡Somos enemigos desde primero!  
  
- Vaya Potter, me sorprendes. Tú preocupándote por algo así... Se ve que estar conmigo te está mejorando.  
  
- Muy gracioso Malf... Draco. Tú llámame Harry, ¿vale?  
  
- Eh, despacio, "amigo"... Todavía no he dicho que esté de acuerdo. Dime, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?  
  
Harry suspiró. Aquello iba a resultar difícil...  
  
- ¿Qué tal si lo haces sólo por la nota de pociones? Ten en cuenta que mi parte del trabajo es la mitad, y yo no soy exactamente un alumno ejemplar en Pociones... si trabajaramos juntos quizás mejoraba.  
  
-Umm... por mucho que me cuesta admitirlo, tienes razón. Yo soy mejor que tu en Pociones, eso está claro. Bueno no prometo nada pero me lo pensaré. Mañana no puedo quedar de día, no tengo horas libres.- dijo Draco.  
  
-¿No? Pues tenemos que adelantar trabajo de alguna manera, o nos dará tiempo. ¿Mañana por la noche? ¿Al acabar las clases en mi sala común? Yo te esperaré para que puedas entrar.  
  
- No. No me voy a arriesgar a pasearme otra noche por los pasillos. Vienes tu a mi sala común, que para eso tienes la capa invisible.  
  
- De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana pues, a la misma hora.  
  
- Sí. Y recuerda delante de la gente te seguiré odiando todo el tiempo que pueda. Solo es una tregua. Además, debe ser aburrido no poder meterse con nadie.-concluyó Draco sarcástico, y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
Antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y miró al otro chico:  
  
- Por cierto Harry... ¿Sabías que estás muy mono cuando te ruborizas? - dijo Draco en tono burlón. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa pícara y salió de la habitación.  
  
Harry se quedó plantado en su sitio, demasiado sorprendido como para responder. Decidió volver a su cuarto antes de que llegara el conserje o algo así. Se cubrió con la capa y recorrió silenciosamente todo el camino hasta su cama, intentando no pensar. Entonces dejó la capa a un lado, se quitó la tunica quedándose con el pijama y se metió en la cama.  
  
Entonces sí se permitió pensar. Tumbado boca arriba en la cama, sintiendo la frescura de las sábanas sobre él, recordó lo que había dicho Draco. Primero le había llamado Harry. Harry, no Potter. Y luego.  
  
"¿Sabías que estás muy mono cuando te ruborizas?" La frase resonó en su cabeza una vez más. La voz de Draco, con ese peculiar arrastramiento de sílabas, sedosa, como plata líquida o como los rayos de luna... A Harry siempre le había parecido que esa voz combinaba a la perfección con esos fríos ojos grises. Si a los sonidos se les pudiese atribuir color, esa voz sería gris como sus ojos, sin duda; pero un gris más suave, sin reflejar el hielo de los iris de Draco...  
  
Y ese pelo. El pelo de su "nuevo amigo" era una de las cosas que más le había llamado la atención desde siempre. Era el opuesto al suyo, tan diferentes como la noche y el día, como la luna y el sol. El pelo de Harry, negro azabache, siempre alborotado, imposible de peinar. En cambio, el pelo de Draco era rubio, rubio platino, un rubio tan claro que era casi blanco. Tenía el pelo liso, y cuando le caía sobre los ojos le daba un aire irresistible... Y parecía tan suave que daban ganas de despeinarlo, de tocarlo, de acariciarlo.  
  
Harry se sorprendió a él mismo con estos pensamientos. Y se ruborizó. "...estás muy mono..." otra vez la frase. Y otra vez Draco. Francamente, le asustaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Lo había reprimido desde hacia tiempo. Le asustaba mucho. Por eso ultimamente evitaba pensar. Simplemente, decidió dejarse llevar. Era un Gryffindor, y los gryffindors piensan principalmente con el corazón...  
  
Poco a poco, Harry se durmió. Y lo último que paso por su mente antes de caer en el reparador descanso, fue un pensamiento, acompañado de la imagen, que parecía grabada a fuego en su memoria. "Mañana", pensaba Harry. "Mañana"  
  
El día siguiente transcurría lento, pesado. Ron anduvo media mañana dándole la lata con Hermione; se habían vuelto a pelear, seguramente por una tontería. Harry no le hizo caso. Iba añadiendo palabras sueltas de vez en cuando o le daba la razón, aunque sabía que seguramente no la tenía.  
  
No vio a Draco en todo el día. Ni se lo cruzó por los pasillos, ni coincidían ese día en ninguna clase, ni nada.  
  
Sus amigos lo encontraron un poco ausente, pero no le dieron importancia. Seguramente no había dormido bien o algo así. Por suerte, Ron y Hermione se reconciliaron sin que hiciera falta su ayuda.  
  
Después de cenar, pasaron un rato en la sala común. Harry estaba más animado y jugó con Ron una partida de ajedrez mágico, que perdió en poco tiempo, mientras Hermione leía un libro.  
  
Al acabar, subieron a sus habitaciones. Harry fingió que dormía mientras esperaba que se hiciera la hora. Cuando faltaban diez minutos, se levantó de la cama y se pusó la túnica sobre el pijama, y sobre ésta la capa invisible. Después cogió la parte de su trabajo que llevaba hecha y un libro. Al fin y al cabo, iban a trabajar.  
  
Salió en silencio por el retrato y dirigió, invisible, a las mazmorras. Sabía que la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin estaba por allí. Se detuvo en el corredor. No podía estar muy lejos. Tanteó la fría y húmeda pared de piedra. Nada. Avanzó un trozo y repitió la operación. Mientras buscaba la puerta, la capucha se le había desprendido; realmente debía ser una imagen curiosa, una cabeza flotando sola en el aire.  
  
En aquel momento, una mano le agarró bruscamente del hombro. El corazón de Harry dio un brinco; se giró esperando encontrarse con el profesor Snape, pero una sensación de alivio lo recorrió al darse cuenta de que era Draco.  
  
- ¿Te he asustado? - inquirió éste divertido.- Me parece que por mucho que busques nunca encontrarás la entrada tu solo.  
  
Moviendo la cabeza, Draco se dirigió a una zona un poco más arriba, y apuntando con la varita a la fría piedra dijo la contraseña. La piedra desapareció dejando ver una entrada.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hola! Intentaré subir el resto lo más rapido que pueda... aun no se cuanto va a durar, ni hasta donde. Creo que he abandonado la idea de incluir algo de Ron/Hermione por ahí, pero siempre se puede tener en cuenta como recurso.  
  
  
  
Bueno muchas gracias por leer esto y dejad review!!!!!! 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¿Sorprendido? - dijo burlón Draco mientras hacia un gesto a Harry para que pasara.  
  
Éste la verdad es que si estaba sorprendido, pero más que nada por que Draco parecía respetar la tregua y se estaba portando de una manera más o menos decente con él.  
  
Dudando un poco al principio, entró en la sala común de Slytherin. Era una sala semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra, iluminada por lámparas de color verdoso. Estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de ellos dos, y el fuego crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea.  
  
Los dos chicos se acercaron en silencio a una mesa cerca del fuego, donde Draco tenía ya preparados el pergamino, la tinta y su trabajo.  
  
- He adelantado un poco mi parte.-dijo Draco cuando se sentaban.- Aunque creo que tendré que pasarla a limpio.  
  
- Sí, yo también. Está lleno de tachones y si lo presento así, Snape me fusila.  
  
- No sé por qué, pero me lo creo.- respondió Draco sarcástico.  
  
Trabajaron un rato en silencio. Era un trabajo pesado, pero los dos se sentían extrañamente relajados, aún Harry, que estaba en la sala común de Slytherin y con el que había sido su peor enemigo desde primer curso.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Harry notó que los ojos empezaban a cerrársele. Había dormido poco la noche anterior y tenía sueño. Decidió seguir otro día, ya no le quedaba tanto.  
  
- ¿Acabamos por hay, Draco? Vamos bastante bien de tiempo - sugirió.  
  
- Sí... y además tienes sueño - replicó Draco - Pero bueno, está bien. Yo tampoco tengo ganas de seguir con esto.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos un rato en los sillones? Serán más cómodos que las sillas estas. - dijo Harry.  
  
Draco lo miró un poco extrañado, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un sillón. Harry se puso en el de al lado suya.  
  
El chico rubio se estiró con abandono. Estaba medio sentado, medio tumbado en el sillón, con las piernas estiradas, el pelo rubio revuelto. Tenía algo de felino en aquel momento, una gracia sensual que hizo que a Harry le latiera el corazón más rápido... a la vez que volvía a recriminarse por aquello. Miró al fuego en silencio, absorbido en sus pensamientos, y se sobresaltó al notar una voz casi en su oído.  
  
-¿Nervioso, Harry?- Draco se había acercado a él sin que se diera cuenta y ahora lo miraba interrogante, con una medio sonrisa.  
  
-Esto... - Harry titubeó, pero decidió aprovechar la ocasión - Es que quería preguntarte una cosa. ¿A que venía la frase de despedida de ayer?  
  
"Muy bien, Harry" se dijo "Tú arruínalo, que ya verás como ahora se parte risa"  
  
- Bueno... aparte de que te pasaste casi todo el rato sonrojado permanentemente, por lo que lo pude comprobar bastante bien... - Draco hablaba con un tono burlón - era la verdad - concluyó ya más serio.  
  
- Oh. - fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Harry.  
  
El silencio que siguió fue un poco tenso. Harry no sabía que decir. Sabía que tenía que irse de vuelta a su casa, pero no le apetecía. Draco estaba ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos seguramente, pero de pronto habló:  
  
- ¿Le has dicho a tus amigos donde estás?  
  
- No, la verdad es que no. - respondió Harry algo sorprendido.- ¿Por?  
  
- Bueno, me habría extrañado que se lo dijeras. El Weasley no te habría dejado venir aquí solo de noche; lo más seguro es que estuvieran él y Granger de guardia para que no te secuestrara o algo así. - La voz de Draco sonaba algo amargada.  
  
- ¿Y tus amigos si que lo saben?  
  
- ¿Crabbe y Goyle? ¡Qué va! Son demasiado estúpidos para contarles según qué.  
  
- Ya veo. Vamos, que solo te sirven de guardaespaldas ¿no?-inquirió Harry mordaz.  
  
Draco bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Cuando la volvió a alzar, sus ojos relucían.  
  
-¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta? ¿Qué no sé que en realidad no tengo amigos, amigos de verdad? ¿Qué me lo paso bien acompañado de dos idiotas que ni siquiera entienden los chistes? No es fácil ser un Slytherin, y mucho menos un Malfoy. La infancia que he tenido no se la deseo a nadie... aunque suene cursi. Todo es por culpa de mi padre. Si él se enterara de que estoy hablando contigo como si tal cosa... he recibido bastantes castigos por cosas de menos importancia.  
  
Draco agachó la cabeza de nuevo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo sospechoso. Y su voz, ¿había estado a punto de quebrarse en las últimas frases o eran imaginaciones suyas?  
  
Harry notó como un extraño sentimiento le invadía al ver de esa manera a Draco. Sabía que, por alguna razón, le había contado cosas que seguramente no sabía casi nadie. Le halagaba. Y le dolía ver de aquella manera al Slytherin, con la cabeza gacha, desprovisto de su natural arrogancia y desprecio y confesando sus penas... a él, a un Gryffindor, a Harry Potter.  
  
Sin pensar en lo que hacia, Harry rodeó con un brazo los hombros del chico rubio. Tenía un cuerpo atlético, delgado, y podía sentir los firmes músculos debajo de la túnica.  
  
Harry se levantó de su sillón y se sentó al lado de Draco, aunque cabían muy justos. Acercó a su amigo hacia él, haciendo que éste apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Curiosamente, el Slytherin no opuso resistencia. Al contrario, hundió la cabeza en la curva del cuello de Harry, que notó como su pelo le acariciaba suavemente la piel. Harry empezó a acariciarle el brazo con la mano que le rodeaba los hombros  
  
Draco estaba extrañamente inmóvil. Harry podía notar la tensión de sus hombros, y como su respiración se aceleraba, pero cuando la mano de Harry paso de acariciarle el hombro a deslizarse por el cuello suavemente, Draco se relajó y solo se concentró en disfrutar de las caricias de Harry.  
  
La mano subió hasta acariciar suavemente el cabello de Draco... entonces Harry se acercó más a él y con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla, levantándole luego el mentón para poder mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
Los dos mantuvieron la mirada... verde contra gris, esmeralda contra plata... Luego Harry fijó la vista en esos labios que tanto deseaba, entreabiertos, húmedos.  
  
Poco a poco se fueron acercando, milímetro a milímetro. Parecía que no existía nada fuera de ellos dos, olvidaron donde estaban y la hora que era...  
  
Ya estaban tan cerca que notaban el aliento del otro en sus labios, sus corazones latían fuertemente, golpeándoles en el pecho; respiraban agitadamente.  
  
Al fin, los labios de los dos se fundieron en un beso tímido. Al tocar los labios de Draco, Harry sintió como un agradable escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo; eran unos labios suaves, cálidos...  
  
Al acabar el breve beso, se separaron unos segundos y se miraron a los ojos. De nuevo sus labios se volvieron a fundir, pero esta vez con más confianza. Harry entreabrió los labios y rozó con la lengua los de su compañero, invitándole a hacer lo mismo.  
  
Las dos lenguas se rozaron, ansiosas, se tocaron y se enroscaron, exploraron cada rincón de la boca del otro, anhelantes de algo esperado hacía tanto tiempo...  
  
Se mantuvieron así hasta que la falta de aire les obligó a separarse para respirar.  
  
Entonces fue Draco el que tomó la iniciativa y mordisqueó una oreja de Harry, bajando luego por el cuello, mordiendo suavemente y lamiéndolo, luego siguiendo la dirección de la clavícula, hacia el pecho, todo lo que le permitía la ropa.  
  
Harry gimió de placer. El cuello y la oreja eran uno de sus puntos débiles...  
  
Alzó la cabeza de Malfoy casi con brusquedad y le dio un beso apasionado, con deseo, un beso que Draco le devolvió con igual intensidad.  
  
Las manos de los dos recorrían la espalda, los hombros y el cabello de su compañero, acariciando, explorando.  
  
Permanecieron así un buen rato, disfrutando al fin de algo tanto tiempo deseado y siempre reprimido. Al fin fue Draco el que interrumpió:  
  
- Harry... - estaba jadeando, el pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración - me parece que tendrías que irte. Y no es que te quiera echar ni nada de eso, eh. Que conste que no me importaría que te quedaras.  
  
Harry rió. Draco, siempre tan irónico. Su Draco. Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios:  
  
- Sí, la verdad es que sería hora de volver a mi casa. No quiero que sospechen, y además debería dormir un poco  
  
- Si por mí fuera, la verdad es que no dormirías demasiado esta noche... - susurró Draco mientras le acariciaba la espalda.  
  
Harry respondió mordisqueándole pícaramente el cuello.  
  
- Lo peor de todo es que estoy seguro de que lo conseguirías - añadió después- Bueno, ahora si que me voy.  
  
Recogió sus cosas mientras Draco lo observaba desde el sillón, sonriendo.  
  
- Vaya, Draco mirándome sin mirada de odio, increíble.  
  
- Cállate, Potter, que aún voy a seguir metiéndome contigo - le replicó Draco con su antiguo desprecio en la voz, desprecio que sus ojos desmentían.  
  
- Sí sí, eso no le decías hace un momento - Harry sonrió burlón. - Y acompáñame a la salida que no se la contraseña.  
  
- Sí, y además te puedes perder.  
  
Ya en la puerta, Harry se puso la capa, sin capucha.  
  
- ¿Mañana a media tarde? Coincidimos con el tiempo libre, ¿no?  
  
- De acuerdo. ¿Quieres acabar el trabajo?- esto último lo dijo Draco haciéndose el inocente.  
  
- Había pensado en algo bastante mejor. Además lo que nos queda por hacer lo podemos hacer por separado... y aprovechar el tiempo cuando estemos juntos. ¿No te parece?-Harry se acercó a Draco.  
  
- No sé porque, pero estoy de acuerdo.-contestó Draco antes de fundirse ambos en un largo beso de despedida.  
  
Harry se puso la capucha y salió, no sin antes despeinar el ya alborotado pelo rubio del otro chico.  
  
Ni siquiera se acordó de cómo volvió a su casa, encontró su habitación y se metió en la cama. Sabía que lo que acababa de hacer le iba a traer problemas, uno de los cuales tenía nombre y apellido y estaba dormido en una cama cercana.  
  
Pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz. Quien le hubiera dicho que iba acabar gustándole Draco Malfoy... se habría reído en su cara. Pero si, encima, llegan a decirle que él le correspondería, ya lo habría enviado al psiquiatra directamente.  
  
Se durmió al poco rato, con una expresión satisfecha y feliz en la cara.  
  
En la cama cercana, la sombra que dormía se movió. Y no solo eso. Se incorporó y se quedó mirando pensativo a Harry, que ya dormía. Al final, sacudió la cabeza y dándose la vuelta, se volvió a dormir de nuevo...  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Bueno ya he acabado este capitulo! Me ha costado. Sé que ese Draco me ha quedado demasiado "bueno" y tierno y todo eso, sobre todo confesándose así con Harry, pero quería que fuera Harry el que diera el primer paso, más o menos, y no se me ocurrió otra manera! Así que aquí tenemos a un Drakito que aunque sigue siendo bastante irónico (me encanta su sarcasmo, ¿se nota?) es buena persona y todo, o al menos lo demuestra.  
  
En fin, lo de siempre: espero que os guste, intentaré seguirlo pronto, y DEJAD REVIEWS!! ^^ 


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry se despertó un poco antes de la hora que solían levantarse. Los primeros rayos del sol ya entraban por la ventana, iluminando la habitación. Las partículas de polvo danzaban en el aire, visibles al darles la luz de pleno.  
  
Una sonrisa iluminó la cara del chico cuando acudieron a su mente las escenas de la noche anterior. Había tenido a Draco tan cerca de él, abrazándole, probando el sabor de sus labios... Harry recordó el suave tacto de su piel pálida y su pelo sedoso.  
  
Tan abstraído estaba con esta clase de pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Ron había despertado al darle el sol directamente en los ojos, y lo miraba, también pensativo. Solo se dio cuenta cuando se dirigió a él:  
  
- Harry, ¿no has dormido bien?  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene eso?  
  
- Oh, nada, sólo... tenías una cara rara.  
  
- No, Ron - contestó Harry aguantándose la risa - no me pasa nada.  
  
Seguramente Ron lo había pillado con cara de total felicidad, como si no estuviera en este mundo, ¡pero mira que preguntarle si había dormido bien! Desde luego, Ron siempre sería el mismo, tan inocente...  
  
- Harry.  
  
- ¿Mmmh?  
  
- ¿Tú nunca me ocultarías nada importante, verdad?  
  
- Eeh - Harry se alarmó un poco. A lo mejor Ron no era tan ingenuo como pensaba.- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
- ¿Tienes una aventura con alguna chica?- le soltó Ron sin más.  
  
- ¿¿Qué?? - Harry se puso rojo. - ¿Me quieres decir a que viene esto?  
  
Pero en aquel preciso momento se despertó Seamus, y Ron no quiso contestar, prometiendo que se lo diría luego, en el desayuno.  
  
Harry estaba bastante nervioso. ¿Habría notado algo Ron? Pero si había notado algo relacionado con Draco, ¿a qué venía lo de una chica? Se encogió de hombros, resignado a esperar un rato para saberlo.  
  
Al llegar al comedor, saludaron a Hermione, que llegaba como ellos de su dormitorio, y se sentaron a comer.  
  
Al principio Ron estaba tan concentrado en la comida que Harry pensó que se olvidaría de preguntarle, pero en cuanto acabó de comer se lo quedó mirando fijamente.  
  
- Verás, Harry... todas esas preguntas eran por que ayer me desperté con un ruido y vi como la puerta del dormitorio se abría sola. Después apareciste tú de debajo de la capa invisible. Y no se me ocurre un motivo por el que salieras de noche, a escondidas y sin llamarme, si no fuera una chica.  
  
- ¡Vaya, Harry! No me digas que tienes una novia o algo así y no nos lo habías dicho - metió baza Hermione, curiosa.  
  
- ¡No! Esto... yo solo bajé a la sala común por que... no podía dormir - completó Harry inseguro. "Que cuele por favor, que se lo traguen" pensó.  
  
- Vale... ¿y porque la capa invisible? - dijo Ron escéptico.  
  
- Pues por, por si había alguien más abajo, no me apetecía hablar con nadie.  
  
- ¿Y lo había? Por que si dice Ron que al subir también la llevabas puesta...  
  
"Piensa algo, rápido" se urgió, un poco histérico:  
  
- No, no había nadie, pero no me la quité por sí me la tenía que volver a poner deprisa, si bajaba alguien no me apetecía que me viera.  
  
- Ah. Era solo eso entonces.  
  
- Sí, claro. ¿Qué habías pensado? ¿Qué estaba rondando por los dormitorios de las chicas? - respondió Harry con toda la seguridad de la que fue capaz.  
  
- ¿Así que a eso te dedicas por las noches, Potter? Que bajo has caído... ¡A lo que tienes que recurrir para tranquilizar a tus hormonas! Yo creo que a partir de ahora cerraré bien mi puerta por las noches.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarse al dueño de esa voz: allí estaba Draco, con los brazos cruzados, en su típica pose de soy- mejor-que-tu-por-que-soy-slytherin-y-Malfoy.  
  
Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. ¿A lo que tenía que recurrir él? Pues no había notado que a Draco le molestara demasiado, la verdad...  
  
-Cierra la boca Malfoy. - le espetó, intentando poner cara de odio. Draco no tenía ningún problema para aparentar que todo era como siempre, es decir, que le odiaba con toda su alma. Pero solo lo aparentaba porque Harry veía en sus ojos que estaba fingiendo. - Créeme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que rondar por tu habitación.  
  
- Vámonos Harry no tenemos porque seguir hablando con ese.- dijo altiva Hermione, a la vez que se dirigía a la salida del comedor altivamente.  
  
- Oh, Granger, que dura. A tí no te preguntó porque ya sé que te sobra con tus dos amiguitos, que a saber que haréis por las noches  
  
- ¿Celoso, Malfoy?- no pudo evitar de decir Harry, adelantándose a la replica de Ron.  
  
Ante aquello, Draco ya no pudo aguantar y soltó una carcajada burlona, intentando que sonara despreciativa.  
  
- ¿Yo, celoso? Ni en tus sueños, Potter. Vámonos - dijo esto a sus dos guardaespaldas, que le acompañaban - No quiero perder más tiempo.  
  
Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás. "Vaya, por una vez que no me importaba que se metiera conmigo..." mientras Harry pensaba así, Ron se deshacía en insultos hacia Draco.  
  
- Olvídalo Ron - dijo Hermione - No vale la pena.  
  
- Y encima esta tarde tenemos Pociones. ¡Y pasado mañana hay que entregar el trabajo! - gimió el aludido  
  
- Yo ya he acabado mi parte. - replicó Hermione.- Y estaba pensando en hacer también la de Parkinson por si no la presenta.  
  
- Yo voy a hacer lo mío y ya sobra.- respondió Ron malhumorado - ¿Y a ti Harry? ¿Cuánto te falta?  
  
- Tengo que acabar mi parte, y Dr... Malfoy la suya. Seguramente la hará por la note de Pociones. - Harry se mordió la lengua. Casi lo llamaba Draco delante de sus amigos. Y aun no estaba preparado para decírselo. No sabía si estaría preparado algún día.  
  
Las clases transcurrieron en calma hasta que llegó la hora de Pociones.  
  
En la entrada de las mazmorras, se encontraron de nuevo con los Slytherin. Ron miró con intenso odio a Draco, y éste le devolvió la mirada con su típico gesto entre arrogante y despectivo.  
  
- Ese Malfoy... sinceramente Harry, no se como has podido soportarlo para hacer el trabajo. - Ron estaba realmente furioso.  
  
- Oh, tampoco ha sido para tanto - dijo Harry sin pensar demasiado. Al ver que sus dos amigos lo miraban extrañados, rectificó - Quiero decir... casi lo hemos hecho por separado.  
  
- Sí, es la mejor manera - respondió Hermione - Yo no voy a dejar que me bajen la nota solo por que esa Parkinson no quiera trabajar.  
  
Los tres amigos entraron en clase mientras oían a Hermione quejándose de su pareja de trabajo. Ron la escuchaba con cara de amargura, pero Harry estaba totalmente ausente.  
  
La clase de Pociones transcurrió relativamente tranquila; por mucho que rogó Harry en silencio, Snape no los puso por parejas que aparentemente se odiaban, así que no pudo acercarse a Draco en ningún momento. Tan solo se intercambiaron algunas miradas.  
  
Al acabar la clase, después de haber perdido los puntos de costumbre y de que Slytherin ganara bastantes, como siempre, Harry notó que en la salida alguien le agarraba de un brazo:  
  
- Potter. Tengo que hablar contigo por una cosa del trabajo. - Malfoy dijo esto poniendo cara de asco.  
  
- Si no hay otro remedio... - contestó Harry desganadamente.- Ron, Hermione, podéis empezar a ir a clase, ya os cogeré en cuanto termine.  
  
Se quedaron haciendo tiempo hasta que todos los alumnos de sus casas hubieron desaparecido por el corredor. Entonces entraron disimuladamente en una de esas salas vacías que tanto abundaban en Hogwarts.  
  
Esta en concreto tenía varios pupitres y sillas viejas, un par de estanterías con telarañas y unas cortinas viejas tiradas en un rincón.  
  
Harry lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para que no se pudiese abrir, y se quedó mirando a Draco. Se miraron durante un momento, viéndose reflejados en los ojos del otro.  
  
Los dos chicos se fundieron en un beso largo, tierno, ya que no habían podido estar juntos todo el día, y ahora les parecía como si no pudieran estar separados.  
  
Al acabar el beso, Draco abrazó a Harry fuertemente, como si no lo quisiera soltar. Harry se extrañó de este gesto, pero respondió igualmente. Notaba el aliento cálido de Draco en el cuello; entonces empezó a hablarle al oído:  
  
- ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? - Harry se sorprendió tanto que lo separó de él y se lo quedó mirando. Pero no vio nada raro: sus ojos eran sinceros, y tristes. Por extraño que parezca, estaba triste. Harry lo volvió a abrazar.  
  
- Creo que pocas veces he estado más seguro de algo, Draco... - contestó, intentando tranquilizarle - ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere alguien? Un Slytherin con un Gryffindor, dos chicos, y encima el gran Harry Potter y el hijo de Lucius Malfoy... Mi padre no puede enterarse. Si se entera, si que se acabará todo.  
  
- No lo sabrá nadie que no queramos. Si se lo digo a alguien, solo serán Ron y Hermione, y ellos no se lo dirán a nadie, te lo aseguro.  
  
Draco suspiró.  
  
- Te creo, Harry. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Podrás soportarlo? ¿Podrás soportar el rechazo al que te expones por parte de algunos estúpidos intolerantes? ¿Y el tener que vernos siempre a escondidas, al menos de momento? - su voz iba subiendo de tono a medida que enunciaba todo lo que le preocupaba o le indignaba en ese momento. - ¿El tener que esconder a casi todo el mundo que mantienes una relación ¿El fingir que nos odiamos por los pasillos?  
  
Harry cogió a Draco por los hombros, firme pero suave, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos... a esos ojos de nubes grises, ahora húmedos y brillantes. Se acercó a su cara y lo besó en los labios, con ternura. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
- Sí. - contestó Harry simplemente - Lo haría, Draco. Lo haría por ti. Por nosotros.  
  
Draco miró a su vez a Harry, aquellos ojos esmeralda brillantes... y se arrojó a sus brazos otra vez, con un sollozo.  
  
Harry lo abrazó, le acarició la espalda, le susurró palabras dulces al oído, le acarició el pelo... Draco se fue tranquilizando gradualmente, pero no lo soltó. Ya había vencido a su orgullo, ¿qué le importaba?  
  
Al final se separó, aunque Harry se resistía; le habría gustado quedarse así mucho tiempo, con Draco en sus brazos, sin pensar en nada, tan solo sintiendo su proximidad, su aroma, la suavidad de su piel.  
  
- Nos tenemos que ir. - dijo Draco. - Ya vamos a llegar tarde, así que no nos entretengamos más.  
  
Se acercó a Harry y se besaron, intentando alargar el momento, que inevitablemente tenía que acabar. Sus lenguas se unieron, como intentando no separarse, tocándose, rozándose. Se separaron lentamente uno del otro, con desgana.  
  
Salieron juntos por la puerta, después de quitarle el hechizo. En aquel rato que habían pasado juntos, Harry se había dado cuenta de lo solo que debía estar Draco antes de que esto empezara, del miedo que debía tener a perderlo todo, y de la rabia que sentía al no poder ser feliz como el quería por culpa de su padre y de su apellido.  
  
Aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, Harry se acercó a Draco y le susurró algo en la oreja...  
  
- Te quiero, Draco.  
  
Después de estas breves palabras, salió corriendo hacia su clase sin darle tiempo a replicar, sin mirar hacia atrás. Si se hubiera girado habría visto a Draco a la salida del aula, inmóvil, mirándolo alejarse, sin reaccionar.  
  
Al fin, el chico rubio dio un suspiro y partió también hacia su clase.  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Bueno... un poco cursi y sentimental me parece... no vomitéis... pero aun no esta todo claro.  
  
Aun no se como seguir del todo (puedo cargarme a uno? o hacerlos sufrir? o que uno sea malo y se aproveche del otro?) así que tardaré algo más.  
  
Ahora toca que se entere Ron, que más que celoso se pondrá furioso, no le gustará ninguno de los dos pero vamos, no creo que le sentara muy bien ^^' 


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry entró corriendo en la clase de Encantamientos. No era tan tarde, el profesor solo estaba pasando lista.  
  
- Siento llegar tarde, profesor Flitwick, estaba arreglando cosas de un trabajo con...  
  
- Sí, si, ya le excusaron sus amigos. Siéntese, por favor - le cortó amablemente el profesor Flitwick.  
  
Harry ando rápidamente hasta su sitio al lado de Ron, intentando disimular la amplia sonrisa de su rostro, ya que era consciente que Ron y Hermione lo estaban mirando con algo de incredulidad. ¿Qué hacia tan contento si venía de hablar con Malfoy?  
  
Harry sacó lo que necesitaba para la clase de la mochila, y acalló con un gesto las preguntas que Ron había empezado a hacerle, ya que Flitwick había empezado a hablar y los miraba, ligeramente molesto.  
  
La clase transcurrió tranquila, sin oportunidades apenas para hablar, además de que Harry fingía estar muy atento a lo que decía el profesor e ignoraba a Ron.  
  
Al acabar la clase se dirigieron al Gran Salón a comer. Apenas salieron del aula, Ron hizo la pregunta que había intentado formular durante toda la clase:  
  
- ¿Cómo te fue con Malfoy? ¿Intentó hacerte algo? Llegaste bastante contento.  
  
- Ah, no paso nada, solo hablamos del trabajo.  
  
- Yo que pensaba que le habrías echado un maleficio o algo así por lo feliz que venías... - Ron sonaba algo decepcionado.  
  
- Ron - dijo Hermione severamente - ¿Es que te alegras cuando Harry se pelea?  
  
- No, me alegro cuando Malfoy recibe.  
  
- Eres irremediable.  
  
- Cuando se trata de Malfoy si. ¿Qué habrá hoy para comer? - Ron cambió bruscamente de tema.  
  
Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que decírselo a Ron sería difícil, pero últimamente cada vez lo veía peor. Suspiró y hurgó con el tenedor en la comida. En fin, habría que confiar en que Hermione le entendería y le ayudaría... por que si no se iba a quedar bastante solo.  
  
Se reprendió por estos pensamientos. Draco ya estaba solo en ese sentido, lo había estado siempre, y él se preocupaba por la posibilidad de pelearse con sus amigos, que seguramente volverían a reconciliarse con el tiempo, como siempre.  
  
Pero, ¿y si no volvían a ser amigos? En ese momento entendió a qué se refería Draco con aquellas preguntas. Él le había contestado tan seguro... en aquel momento en su mente se perfiló la imagen del rubio Slytherin mirándolo, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas... y todas sus dudas desaparecieron. Estaba mintiendo a sus amigos, viviría en una mentira hasta que se decidiera, y aún así no lo cambiaría por nada. Nunca hasta ahora había sido tan feliz. Sólo tenía que pensar en Draco y la perspectiva de cómo reaccionarían sus amigos quedaba casi insignificante, al lado de seguir su relación con Draco.  
  
No sabía como había podido tener dudas. Recordó lo que le había dicho al otro chico al despedirse, y lo sintió de nuevo. Sí, estaba seguro. Por muy raro que le pareciera a los demas, e incluso a él mismo, nunca había sentido lo mismo por otra persona. No de esa manera. Pensar que era un chico, es más, que era Draco Malfoy el causante de ese sentimiento le hacía sonreír.  
  
En ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus amigos lo estaban mirando fijamente.  
  
- Eh... ¿qué pasa? - dijo ruborizándose ligeramente.  
  
- Nada, solo estabas en otro mundo - le dijo Ron sarcásticamente - Te habíamos preguntado si vienes a la biblioteca, yo aun tengo que acabar el trabajo y Hermione... Bueno Hermione siempre tiena algo que hacer en la bilbioteca.  
  
Ron sonrió inocentemente cuando Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
- ¿Vienes, no? Estaremos más tranquilos para trabajar que en la sala común.  
  
- Sí, claro - contestó Harry a la chica. Desde luego, con lo que había pasado casi se olvidaba del trabajo. Parecía que se lo habían mandado hacía un montón de tiempo.  
  
Terminaron de comer y salieron del comedor, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. De repente Ron se detuvo y se dio una palmada en la frente.  
  
- Oh, un momento. Me he dejado el trabajo en la habitación, pensaba que lo llevaba en la mochila. Empezad a ir vosotros, enseguida vuelvo. - dicho esto el chico salió corriendo en dirección a su casa.  
  
Harry y Hermione siguieron andando. Transcurridos unos instantes, Hermione empezó a hablar:  
  
- Harry... ¿Qué tal si me dices la verdad?  
  
- ¿La verdad? ¿Cómo que la verdad? ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Hermione suspiró:  
  
- Mira, Harry... a Ron le puedes engañar facilmente, sobre todo en lo relacionado con Malfoy, por que le parece imposbile no odiarlo. Pero a mí me tendrás que dar una excusa mejor. Te vas por la noche con la capa invisible y das una excusa bastante tonta, para hablar con Malfoy te encierras en un cuarto vacío y luego vuelves a clase feliz... Busca algo que haga más creíble eso.  
  
Harry la miraba con la boca abierta. Tenía que haber pensado en que Hermione no se dejaría engañar tan facilmente, y en lo observadora que era.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que entré con Draco en el cuarto? Ya os habíais ido.  
  
- Me di cuenta de que se me había caído un pendiente y volví atrás unos pasos hasta que lo encontré; entonces os vi entrar a los dos. ¿Me vas a decir la verdad o no?  
  
- Hermione... no se si puedo. No sé que hará Ron cuando lo sepa. No sé que haré yo. Y no quiero que os alejéis de mí por esto.  
  
- No estoy hablando de decírselo a Ron. Quiero que me lo digas a mí, si es que confías en mí de verdad. Si no tendré que averiguarlo yo sola, y segurament necesitaré la ayuda de Ron, así que le diré todo lo que se...  
  
- Hermione, de verdad que no sé como decírtelo.- Harry estaba francamente turbado. No había pensado en hablar tan pronto con sus amigos sobre este tema.  
  
- Hay que darse prisa, por que Ron llegará pronto, y ya queda poco par la biblioteca. Se ve que te tendré que ayudar. - Hermione dudó un poco, pero enseguida siguió, hablando con seguridad - Primero, doy por hecho que ultimamente te llevas bien con Draco, aunque no lo demuestres. ¿Me equivoco?  
  
Harry no atinó a decir nada, estab realmente sorprendido, y muy nervioso. No sabía cómo iba a acabar aquello. Hermione tomó su silencio por una afirmación, e ignorando la cara de pánico del chico continuó:  
  
- De acuerdo, eso se puede entender. Eso pensé yo al principio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada? Pensé bastante. En realidad lo pensé desde el principio, pero lo rechacé en seguida. Ahora lo veo más que probable. - Hermione miró a Harry a los ojos. Éste estaba pálido, muy nervioso. - ¿Estás... digamos... saliendo con Draco Malfoy?  
  
Harry se quedó callado. No podía contestar. "Demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto..." era todo lo que pensaba.Bajó la mirada, levemente avergonzado.  
  
- Harry, contéstame, por favor.  
  
Harry tragó saliva dificultosamente, y murmuró algo que podía pasar como un sí. Luego alzó la cabeza y miró a su amiga, esperando ver asco, odio, rechazo, dispuesto a afrontarlo.  
  
Pero Hermione simplemente le miraba... con curiosidad. Sí, curiosidad. Y, ¿comprensión? ¿Había interpretado bien su cara o eso era simplemente lo que quería ver?  
  
- Harry... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? A Ron le costará entenderlo, estoy segura, pero, ¿a mí? ¿Cómo te iba a rechazar por eso, Harry? ¿De verdad pensaste así? ¿O no confías en mí? A mí no me importa con quien estés saliendo, o sí es un chico o una chica. Entre los muggles no son tan raras estas relaciones. Además, si tú estás bien así, yo no me iba a meter por en medio. Es tu vida, tú decides lo que haces y lo que dejas de hacer.  
  
Todo esto lo dijo sin dejar de mirar a Harry a los ojos. Eran reproches, pero dichos de manera dulce, y lo mejor de todo, lo comprendía y no le importaba.  
  
Harry se culpó por haber confiado tan poco en su amiga. Ahora sabía que no la iba a perder. Se sintió feliz, conmovido. Y sin poderlo evitar, notó como los ojos se le empañaban ligeramente. Y acercándose a su amiga, la abrazó.  
  
- Lo siento, Hermione. Siento no haber confiado en ti. Siento haber pensado que tú me rechazarías como amigo por mi relación. No se que decir, me siento tonto después de todo lo que me has dicho tú.  
  
- Tranquilo, Harry. - dijo Hermione respondiendo al abrazo - Sólo quería que supieras que puedes contar conmigo. No te delataré, y te comprendo. Tampoco es tan tan raro.  
  
En aquel momento estaban casi en la puerta de la biblioteca. De pronto oyeron unos pasos que venían por el corredor. Ante los ojos de Hermione, Ron apareció por detrás. Cuando vio la escenita que tenía delante, se quedó parado. Boquiabierto. Harry y Hermione se estaban abrazando delante de él.  
  
A la vez que esto ocurría, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió en silencio. Y de ella salió un chico rubió platino, de facciones afilados, que se quedó exactamente como Ron. Harry y Hermione se separaron bruscamente, balbuciendo cosas.  
  
- Ron... no es lo que crees...  
  
- Sí, claro, eso es lo que dicen todas. ¡Ya veo para que sirven los amigos! ¿Hasta cuando ibais a esperar para decirme algo de esto?  
  
- Vaya, Potter, ¿tú y la sangre-sucia? Te lo pasas bien, ¡no pierdes el tiempo! - Draco intentó hablar con odio, pero sonaba muy dolido.  
  
Harry se acercó a él intentando que le escuchara. No le importaba que le viera alguien hablando con su "gran enemigo".  
  
- No te acerques Potter - siseó el chico. Desde luego le había dolido mucho lo que acababa de ver.  
  
- Draco, déjame explicarlo. Sabes que no es verdad - susurró Harry - Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.  
  
- Te doy una oportunidad para explicarte, Harry - respondió éste hablando en el mismo tono.- Esta noche, de nuevo en Slytherin, a las once. Te dejo Potter, debes estar muy ocupado.- esto último ya lo dijo con su tono normal, en voz alta, y se perdió por los pasillos.  
  
Entre tanto, Ron ignoró a Hermione y pasó a su lado como una tromba, mirándolo con odio. Harry sabía que eran celos, pero ¿cuándo lo admitiría él? ¿Cuándo admitiría que sentía algo para Hermione.  
  
Harry movió al cabeza. Escuchó un resoplido y se giró para ver a Hermione al lado suya, sus ojos relucían del enfado.  
  
- ¡Este Ron! ¿Pero que se ha creído? Ni que yo no pudiera hacer lo que quiera...  
  
- Está celoso, Hermione. Pero dudo que lo admita.  
  
- Pues si no quiere solucionar sus problemas hablando, allá él. Vamos Harry.  
  
Y entró por la puerta de la biblioteca, la misma que había cruzado Ron hacía un instante. Allí estaba él, en una mesa, sentado con Dean, Seamus y otros chicos. Al entrar ellos dos les dirigió una mirada furibunda y siguió trabajando. Harry y Hermione se sentaron en una mesa vacía.  
  
- Harry... - murmuró Hermione - Ese era Draco, ¿verdad? Te... - dudó - ¿Te ha dicho algo?  
  
- Ha actuado casi igual que Ron... pero está dispuesto a escucharme. Esta noche se lo explico. - contestó Harry. Se le hacía difícil hablar de lo suyo con Draco tan fácilmente.  
  
- Luego hablamos con Ron, ¿vale?  
  
- De acuerdo, pero si puede ser... no le digas nada de... lo otro, al menos de momento.  
  
- Tranquilo. Es algo que le tienes que decir tú.  
  
Después de esta conversación en susurros, trabajaron en silencio, haciendo deberes. Harry acabó el trabajo; todo lo que había pedido Snape referente a la poción multijugos, sus ingredientes y usos en otras pociones estaba allí.  
  
La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, y la siguiente clase empezaría pronto, así que recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la puerta. Justo en aquel instante también salía Ron. Harry lo cogió del brazo.  
  
- Ron, espera, quiero hablar contigo.  
  
- Queremos hablar contigo. - corrigió Hermione.  
  
- Vaya, ¿Seguro que no estáis mejor los dos solos? - dijo Ron enfadado.  
  
- Ron, ya basta de tonterías. Sabes que Hermione y yo solo somos amigos. Si no , te lo habría dicho.  
  
- Es verdad, Ron. Solo estaba consolando a Harry. Estaba un poco deprimido.  
  
Ron aún no estaba del todo convencido. Harry no podía hablar con libertad porque con Hermione delante el otro chico lo negaría todo.  
  
- Hermione, ve delante, ya te alcanzaremos.  
  
Hermione captó la mirada de Harry y se adelantó, dejándolos solos.  
  
- Ron, todo es verdad. Yo no siento nada por Hermione, solo es mi amiga. Comprendo que estés celoso pero...  
  
- ¿Qué yo estoy celoso? - dijo Ron rápidamente.  
  
- Ron, que nos conocemos. Yo creo que tendrías que decirle algo. Bueno, ¿me crees o no?  
  
Ron estaba ligeramente rojo al ver como sus sentimientos saltaban a la vista:  
  
- De acuerdo, te creo. Solo porque eres tú. ¿Crees... - dudó y se puso más rojo - crees que ella lo ha notado?  
  
- Sí no lo ha notado sería muy raro. Si casi matas a Krum cuando el baile aquel, Ron.  
  
- Sí, bueno... a lo mejor se lo digo algún día.  
  
- Yo me daría prisa, no vaya a ser que se te adelante alguien. Y no hablo por mí, de verdad - terminó al ver como Ron lo miraba suspicaz.  
  
Al llegar al hivernadero para la clase de Herbología, Hermione los estaba esperando y los miró con curiosidad. Ron se acercó a ella y se disculpó. La chica miró a Harry sorprendida por haber logrado hacer entrar en razóna su amigo tan rápido. Él solo sonrió triunfante.  
  
La clase de Herbología transcurrió mientras todos escuchaban a la profesora Sprout explicar los cuidados y propiedades de algunas plantas de nombres raros.  
  
Después de las clases y de ir a cenar algo, Harry estuvo con sus amigos un rato en la sala común. Estaba impaciente por poder irse para hablar con Draco y solucionarlo todo.  
  
Para no levantar sospechas, sobretodo en Ron, que ya lo había pillado una vez, esperó hasta estar seguro de que se habían dormido profundamente todos. Entonces cogió su capa invisible y salió sigilosamente de la habitación...  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Oooh! Lo perdonara draco o lo mandara por ahí?  
  
No me acaba de gustar como queda, pero mi inspiracion esta bastante perezosa, asi que no hay nada mejor que esto. Eso de la biblioteca es demasiado casualidad, pero puede pasar...  
  
Habra que pensar en cambiar un poco algo o en acabarlo por que creo que ralla bastante ya :(  
  
Bueno, ire pensando si le subo el rating jeje. Aunque me da un poco de noseque hacerlo muy explicito... habra que buscar un punto medio : P  
  
Los dejo asi inocentes niños a todos o subo el tono en general? Thats the question... bueno dejare de desvariar y dar la lata... review! 


	7. Capítulo 7

Aviso... este fic contiene yaoi y un poco de lemon, aunque creo que bastante suave. Si no os gusta, no leais.  
  
Personajes de J.K. Rowling & company, ya sabeis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
  
  
Harry recorrió los pasillos en silencio y con prisas. Se tuvo que detener y pegarse a la pared, escondiéndose detrás de un saliente, durante unos minutos, porque se cruzó con Filch que venía de frente con su inseparable Señora Norris.  
  
Al fin llegó al trecho donde la vez anterior se había encontrado con Draco. Se acordó de que no sabía como entrar, y no tenía la contraseña, así que decidió esperar como la vez anterior.  
  
No necesitó aguardar mucho tiempo, ya que casi enseguida se abrió una entrada en la pared y salió Draco. El chico miró alrededor, esperando ver a Harry. Éste, invisible, se acercó al rubio y le susurró al oído:  
  
- Estoy aquí. ¿Entramos? - Draco se sobresaltó un poco, pero la expresión de su cara no cambió. Era como una máscara que no reflejaba sus sentimientos.  
  
- Hay gente en la sala común. Sígueme y no digas nada, ni hagas ruido.  
  
Harry entró detrás de Draco y vio que en efecto, había un grupo de chicos y chicas de Slytherin junto al fuego, de los últimos cursos. No hicieron ni caso cuando Draco entró en el salón, ni siquiera se giraron. Draco los ignoró a su vez.  
  
Los dos chicos abandonaron la sala común por otra puerta que llevaba a un laberinto de corredores con multitud de puertas. Estas puertas tenían una placa plateada, con un número pintado en verde encima. Los colores de Slytherin, recordó Harry.  
  
Draco sabía perfectamente donde iba, girando hacia un lado, a veces hacia el otro, caminando con firmeza. Sus pasos resonaban por los corredores de piedra. Harry intentó que los suyos no sonaran tanto, ya que sería un poco raro si aparecía alguien oír los pasos de dos personas y encontrarse solo con una, aparentemente.  
  
Al fin, el Slytherin se detuvo en una de las puertas. Nada la diferenciaba de las demás. Solo el número era diferente, como en todas. Draco sacó una llave y abrió la puerta, retirándose un poco para que Harry pudiese pasar al interior.  
  
Solo cuando estuvo dentro, Harry se dio cuenta de que eran habitaciones, las habitaciones de todos los alumnos de Slytherin. Y aquella era la de Draco, claro está.  
  
Era una habitación mediana, individual, como todas las de aquella casa. Los colores plata y verde estaban por todos lados, y daban un toque de frialdad muy diferente a los colores rojo y oro de Gryffindor.  
  
La cama era relativamente parecida a la suya, con los colores diferentes. También había un armario, donde debía estar toda la ropa de su amigo, y un escritorio, seguramente para hacer los deberes.  
  
El conjunto en general era de una habitación elegante, pero un poco fría. Los utensilios de escritura, libros y algunas prendas de ropa que había por en medio eran de gran calidad, nuevos. Seguramente los Malfoy se podían permitir casi cualquier cosa.  
  
Harry oyó un ruido detrás suya, y se dio cuenta de que Draco había cerrado con llave. Entonces se sintió un poco tonto todavía invisible, y se quitó la capa rápidamente. Sabía que ahora tendría que explicarle a Draco todo lo que había pasado... y que él no se tragaría excusas. Iba a decirle la verdad, era la salida más fácil y la más creíble.  
  
Los dos se sentaron en la cama. Harry estaba algo nervioso. No sabía si Draco le creería. ¿Y si no quería volver a saber nada de él?  
  
- Bueno... ¿me vas a explicar que demonios hacías con Granger? Y no me digas que tienes que fingir para que nadie note nada, que yo no me tiro encima de Parkinson a la primera ocasión.  
  
- No es eso... Verás, Hermione sabe... lo nuestro. Lo adivinó y me dijo que por qué no había confiado en ella, que no le importaba con quien estuviera saliendo. Yo... me emocioné, por que había pensado que en cuanto lo supieran me rechazarían. Y la abrazé por eso. No hay nada más.  
  
Draco todavía estaba algo escéptico, pero la excusa era muy simple para habérsela inventado:  
  
- ¿Y el Weasly lo sabe?  
  
- No, todavía no se lo he dicho. Seguramente el reaccionará peor... aun no estoy preparado para decírselo. Y tengo que buscar la mejor para manera.  
  
- Sí, me gustaría que buscaras la manera para que no me mate en cuanto lo sepa. Me parece que no confía demasiado en mí. - dijo Draco irónico.  
  
- Sabes, me ayudaría mucho que no te metieses tanto con nosotros. Al menos cuando está el delante.  
  
Al ver que Draco iba a protestar, aclaró rápidamente:  
  
- No digo que te lleves bien delante de la gente, si no simplemente que pases de nosotros. Siempre puedes poner una excusa como "Ya me he cansado de perder el tiempo con esos Gryffindor" - Harry dijo esto último con desprecio e intentando imitar la manera de arrastrar las sílabas de Draco.  
  
Draco rió al escuchar esa imitación, que juzgó bastante pobre.  
  
- Bueno me parece que por esta vez te voy a perdonar - dijo burlón - Aún no me he cansado de perder el tiempo contigo, Gryffindor.  
  
Harry sonrió al oír esto. Draco lo había creído y perdonado. Hermione lo sabía, y le ayudaría con Ron. Todo se solucionaba. Se acercó a Draco y le dio un beso largo, profundo. Los dos cayeron en la cama mientras sus lenguas jugaban. Harry bajó al cuello de Draco y empezó a lamerlo y morderlo delicadamente.  
  
El chico rubio suspiraba de placer y le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo. Separándose un momento, le quitó la túnica y se quitó la suya. Harry le quitó la camiseta y le acarició el pecho firme y terso. Fue bajando con su lengua desde el cuello, siguiendo la linea de la clavícula. Draco lo cogió por el mentón y le alzó la cabeza para darle un beso apasionado.  
  
Entre caricias y besos, suspiros y gemidos, pronto se encontraron los dos solo en boxers. Estaban nerviosos, y algo inseguros. Pero sus cuerpos se buscaron y sus bocas se fundieron una vez más. Las dudas y los problemas se olvidaron. Sólo existían ellos dos, nada de lo demás importaba...  
  
Draco se colocó detrás de Harry, y le mordió suavemente el cuello mientras con sus manos deslizaba suavemente, sensualmente, los boxers hacia abajo, acariciandole los muslos suavemente.  
  
Harry no se hizo rogar y se colocó en la cama, con las rodillas y las manos apoyadas en ella. Draco le hizo girar la cabeza y le dio un beso tierno. Luego se quitó sus boxers y le acarició la espalda. Poco a poco se fue pegando a Harry. Suavemente, con delicadeza, empezó a entrar dentro de él.  
  
Harry gimió de dolor al principio, pero Draco no lo forzó y fue con toda la lentitud que era posible, así que el dolor se convirtió en placer rápidamente. El ritmo se fue intensificando, y los gemidos de los dos chicos llenabn toda la habitación.  
  
Ambos llegaron juntos al final, sintiendo como todos sus sentidos se abandonaban a esa oleada de placer.  
  
Después de eso cayeron los dos juntos sobre la cama, sin fuerzas, abrazados. Esperaron un rato hasta que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, pero continuaron juntos en la cama, sintiéndo el cuerpo cálido del otro, cubierto de sudor.  
  
Al cabo de un rato Draco lo besó en los labios y se levantó.  
  
- Voy a lavarme. ¿Vienes? - le dijo a Harry susurrando, con voz ronca, sonriendo picaramente.  
  
- Mmm... - dijo Harry medio dormido - Ya iré luego...  
  
- Tú te lo pierdes. - contestó Draco, abriendo una pequeña puerta que le había pasado desapercibida a Harry, la cual reveló un pequeño baño con ducha. " Desde luego, los de Slytherin tienen bastante lujos " pensó Harry, al recordar el baño que compartían todos los de su habitación.  
  
Al cabo de un rato se dejó de oír el correr del agua, y salió Draco frotándose el cabello con una toalla, con otra enrollada en la cintura. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su piel pálida dejando brillantes regueros. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas por el calor y el agua caliente de al ducha. Harry lo observó apreciativamente y entró el en la ducha.  
  
Al cabo de un rato salió más o menos en las mismas condiciones que Draco, el cual ya estaba vestido, con el pijama puesto. Harry se visitó también, pero entonces Draco lo estiró por detrás y le hizo caer en la cama.  
  
- ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? Mañana te despiertas un rato antes y vuelves a tu habitación, ¿sí? - le dijo Draco mientras le rozaba la nariz con la mejilla y le alborotaba todavía más el cabello húmedo.  
  
- Pero... - intentó objetar Harry  
  
- Venga... yo te despertaré - insistió el otro chico poniendo cara suplicante.  
  
Harry acabó por reír y ceder a las peticiones de su amigo.  
  
- ¿Cómo te voy a decir que no con esa cara? - le dijo a Draco, y le acarició el también húmedo cabello  
  
- Ya lo se - dijo el rubio con una risita burlona - Soy irresistible.  
  
Harry rió y le abrazó. Los dos se metieron debajo de las mantas, muy juntos. Cuando estaba a punto de abandonarse a las delicias del sueño, se le ocurrió una cosa.  
  
- ¿Draco?  
  
- Mmm...  
  
- Draco, ¿estamos saliendo, no?  
  
- No Harry - contestó adormilado Draco - te sigo odiando... solo duermo contigo por que he perdido mi peluche.  
  
- Draco, en serio. Se supone que estamos saliendo, ¿no?  
  
Draco se giró para mirar a Harry a la cara:  
  
- Claro que sí, tonto... ¿a que viene eso?  
  
- Cuando Hermione me preguntó, le dije que sí, pero realmente no lo sabía...  
  
- Pues ahora ya lo sabes, estamos saliendo oficialmente, ¿te basta con eso? ¿o tengo que comprar un anillo un pedírtelo de rodillas?  
  
- Muy gracioso, Draco... capto la indiecta, ya me callo.  
  
Permanecieron u nrato en silencio. En la habitación solo se oían las respiraciones de los dos chicos. Pero, de nuevo, uno de los dos rompió el silencio. Esta vez le tocó a Draco:  
  
- ¿Harry?  
  
- ¿sí?  
  
- Sabes... creo que te quiero. - dijo Draco en voz muy baja.  
  
- Mira que te ha costado decírmelo... - murmuró Harry sonriendo. - Ya lo sabía. Y ya te he dicho que yo también. Venga, vamos a dormir.  
  
A sus órdenes - murmuró Draco bostezando.  
  
No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que las respiraciones de ambos se acompasaron y se volvieron más profundas y calmadas. Los dos dormían profundamente, abrazados, dandose calor mutuamente, rubio y moreno, blanco y negro, día y noche... tan diferentes, y a la vez tan parecidos...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Uum... no comments. Que monos recien salidos de la ducha! (suspiro) ^^Uu  
  
Bueno no se si me acaba de gustar. Al final no les hice sufrir y se reconciliaron rápido, y de que manera... ^^  
  
A ver... el yaoi es muy suave y poco explicito, por que me parecio que quedaba un poco mal si lo hubiera hecho demasiado gráfico, ya que es más que nada un fic tierno y todo eso (tengo que escribir algo despues de esto para cambiar un poco tanta ternura...)  
  
Creo que es bastante sentimental... Ah, y lo siento si le estoy dando tanto protagonismo a Draco, pero es inevitable, en todos los aspectos, igual que no puedo ponerlo sin su sarcasmo ni demasiado sentimental *^^*  
  
En fin, lo hecho, hecho esta.  
  
Cualquier comentario, queja, ¡y regalos y adoracion! (eeh borrad eso, olvidadlo) Review. 


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry salió de su profundo sueño al notar que alguien le sacudía.  
  
- Harry, levanta... vamos, tienes que volver a tu cuarto... venga, despierta.  
  
El Gryffindor levantó la cabeza con el pelo alborotado, incluso más que de costumbre, y vio que Draco lo estaba sacudiendo, aunque todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara hundida en la almohada.  
  
- Venga, todo el mundo se levantará en una hora.  
  
Harry suspiró y se estiró con un gran bostezo. Salió de la cama lentamente y se estiró otra vez. Draco aprovechó y ocupó todo el sitio de la cama, tumbándose boca arriba, sonriendo adormilado. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso la túnica.  
  
- ¿Que, has dormido bien? - le dijo a Draco.  
  
- Bueno... digamos que no me molestaría dormir contigo más veces - contestó éste guiñándole un ojo.  
  
- Tranquilo, lo repetiremos. Me tengo que ir o llegaré demasiado tarde. Hala, ya puedes seguir durmiendo.  
  
- Vale, ya nos veremos. Aunque voy a pasar de ti por los pasillos, ¿recuerdas?  
  
- Claro. Venga, adiós.  
  
Harry le revolvió el pelo al rubio, y éste se giró dando la espalda a la puerta para seguir durmiendo. El chico moreno se puso la capa invisible y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con sigilo.  
  
Harry recorrió los corredores de piedra, un poco desorientado. Terminó guiándose por los números de las puertas; si no recordaba mal, los primeros estaban al lado de la salida, los más próximos a la sala común.  
  
Se sintió aliviado cuando llegó por fin a la sala común. Había perdido bastante tiempo vagando por los pasillos. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta que salía de la sala común; desde dentro era visible, por suerte.  
  
El camino desde las mazmorras hasta su sala común fue corto. Todo el mundo debía estar durmiendo. Le dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, que lo miró adormilada y bastante extrañada de verlo a aquellas horas; por suerte no dijo nada.  
  
Harry hizo el menor ruido posible al entrar en su cuarto, quitarse la túnica y meterse en la cama. No quería volver a darle una excusa tonta a Ron.  
  
Durmió apenas diez minutos, hasta que el despertador sonó. Se dirigió con sus amigos al comedor, con bastante sueño. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver una cabeza rubia en mesa de Slytherin.  
  
El día transcurrió normal, sin incidentes. Entregaron el famoso trabajo de pociones. Snape lo miró con su típica cara de odio, seguramente sorprendido y decepcionado al no poder bajarle la nota, ya que lo había presentado todo correctamente. Aquella noche durmió en su cuarto y no vio a Draco más que eventualmente por los corredores.  
  
En los días siguientes nada cambió. Aún estaba reuniendo el valor para decírselo a Ron. Tenía que encontrar un momento adecuado. Tan solo veía a Draco por las noches. Había cumplido su promesa y ya no se metía con ellos; simplemente los ignoraba.  
  
La relación entre Ron y Hermione también cambió ligeramente. Harry no dejaba de insistir a Ron para que le confesase sus sentimientos, por que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dar ella el primer paso.  
  
Habían pasado dos semanas. Y Harry le había dado un ultimátum a Ron: "o se lo pides ya, o se lo pido yo de tu parte"  
  
Así que aquella tarde, después de comer, un Ron muy rojo y un Harry sonriente se dirigieron a Hermione:  
  
- Hermione, Ron y yo vamos a dar una vuelta cerca del lago. ¿Vienes, no?  
  
- Claro. Ya acabé ayer los deberes que tenía que hacer hoy.  
  
Los tres chicos salieron del castillo. Harry respiró profundamente el aire fresco. Llevaban una semana bastante dura de exámenes y trabajos, y siempre era un descanso salir a pasear un rato.  
  
Caminaron lentamente, charlando y riendo sin preocupaciones sobre clases, profesores, quidditch...  
  
Al llegar cerca del lago se sentaron en la hierba, y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Ron estaba muy nervioso. Hermione también estaba inquieta, ya que intuía por donde iban los tiros. Harry se estaba esforzando en pensar una excusa para alejarse... le habría gustado quedarse pero seguramente Ron prefería estar a solas con Hermione.  
  
- Ahora vuelvo - dijo levantándose - Me apetece ir hasta el campo de quidditch a echar un vistazo. Entrenamos poco últimamente.  
  
Después de eso le dio un empujoncito a Ron con el pie, le dirigió una mirada de "ya-sabes-lo-que-tienes-que-hacer" y se alejó caminando, no muy rápido. En realidad no tenía porque llegar hasta el campo de quidditch...  
  
Se acercó a un grueso árbol que tenía un arbusto al lado, y cuando estuvo seguro de que ninguno de los dos iba a mirar se metió detrás. Sonrió malignamente mientras observaba la escena de lejos...  
  
Ron estaba completamente rojo; su rostro se confundía con su pelo. Hermione también estaba ligeramente colorada, pero controlaba más la situación.  
  
- Esto... Hermione... yo... te tengo que decir... algo.  
  
- ¿Sí, Ron? ¿El qué? - dijo Hermione mientras sonreía. Ron se puso todavía más nervioso al ver a Hermione sonreír... le pareció que nunca había estado tan guapa.  
  
- Bueno... me preguntaba... si tu querrías.. ya sabes... ¿quieresserminovia?  
  
- ¿Qué? Habla más claro Ron - Hermione puso cara de inocente... lo había entendido porque sabía que iba a decir, pero quería oírlo claramente.  
  
- Que si quieres - Ron se armó de valor - ¿... salir conmigo?  
  
Hermione no contestó, mientras lo miraba muy seria. A Ron se le cayó el alma a los pies.  
  
- Lo siento... ya veo que me he equivocado. - ya se disponía a levantarse para irse, cuando Hermione habló:  
  
- Ron... ¡claro que sí, tonto! - dijo antes de tirarse a sus brazos.  
  
Ron se sintió feliz y respondió al abrazo de Hermione. La cogió por el mentón y le hizo alzar la cabeza. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Con miedo y como esperando ser rechazado, Ron se acercó poco a poco a Hermione... hasta que rozó con sus labios los labios de Hermione. Suavemente.  
  
Luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Hermione sonrió y le besó otra vez. Fue un beso más largo, mientras los dos saboreaban algo esperado durante hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Los dos permanecieron abrazados, mirándose. En aquel momento oyeron pasos detrás suya y vieron a Harry, que se acercaba sonriendo, haciendo ruido a propósito para que lo oyeran llegar.  
  
- Ves, Ron, ya te dije que saldría bien - dijo el chico sentándose y dándole al pelirrojo un amistoso codazo.  
  
- Sí... me alegro de haberte hecho caso. - afirmó Ron, todavía un poco ruborizado pero feliz.  
  
- Y yo me alegro de que te decidieses por fin - dijo Hermione - ¡ya pensaba que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca!  
  
Los tres amigos rieron. Harry estaba feliz por la pareja. Y también por él mismo; seguramente ahora le sería más fácil decírselo a Ron, ya que Hermione le apoyaría y podría hablar seriamente con el chico si se enfadaba con él o algo así.  
  
Permanecieron allí un tiempo. Ron rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de Hermione, y ella apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del chico. Harry, al mirarlos, no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia. No por Hermione, si no porque él raramente podría estar así algún día con Draco, a la vista de todos...  
  
Rechazó esos pensamientos. Él sabía lo que le esperaba cuando empezó todo. El mismo Draco se lo había advertido. Y él había asegurado que no le importaba, que solo quería estar con él aunue fuera a escondidas.  
  
Intentó imaginar que pasaría si no pudiera volver a acercarse a Draco. Si no pudiera volver a tocarlo, a abrazarlo, ni siquiera a hablar con él amistosamente, sin fingir. No quería ni pensarlo. Era extraño, pero la sola proximidad de Draco le alegraba. No querría separarse de él nunca. Harry sonrió mientras pensaba esto. Sonaba... raro. Nunca antes había sentido lo mismo por otra persona, y que fuera alguien como Draco la que despertaba estos sentimientos, era increíble.  
  
Sí a él le sonaba raro, ¿cómo se lo tomaría Ron? Ahora mismo le extrañaba que Hermione lo hubiera aceptado y comprendido con tanta facilidad.  
  
Decidió dejarse de sentimentalismos por ahora, y disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos. Al cabo de un rato, volvieron a la sala común a por sus cosas para ir a la siguiente clase.  
  
La tarde transcurrió lentamente. Harry tenía planeada otra visita a Draco aquella noche, ya que hacia un par de días que no se veían. Así que usó la estrategia de siempre: esperó a que todos se durmieran y salió con la capa invisible. Draco lo esperaba en la entrada; había gente en la sala común, ya que aún no era muy tarde, por lo que se dirigieron a la habitación del Slytherin.  
  
Allí conversaron durante un rato, los dos tumbados juntos en la cama. Draco le contó que Parkinson estaba más pesada que nunca, todo el día detrás de él. Los dos rieron al imaginarse la cara que pondría si supiese que Harry le había quitado el sitio...  
  
- ¿Sabes?, Ron y Hermione también están juntos - dijo Harry, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco.  
  
- Vaya... Ron aún no sabe nada, ¿verdad? - dijo Draco, tumbado boca arriba, mientras rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de Harry.  
  
- No, pero creo que no tardaré. Hermione me ayudará a hacerlo entrar en razón. Por si acaso, no te acerques demasiado a él cuando lo sepa... al menos al principio. - contestó Harry - No quiero que te haga nada.  
  
- Venga ya - se burló Draco revolviéndole el pelo- ¿Qué Ron me haga algo a mí? Soy de Slytherin, Harry... seguro que sé el doble de maleficios que él.  
  
- Bueno, pues para que no le hagas nada, señor Slytherin. - replicó Harry, algo molesto. Sabía que era una tontería preocuparse por Draco, pero no podía evitarlo.  
  
- Tranquilo, dejaré sobrevivir al pelirrojo si intenta matarme. Aunque solo por ti, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Como toda contestación, Harry lo miró a los ojos y lo besó. Draco correspondió al beso mientras acariciaba la espalda de Harry.  
  
- ¿Verdad que no tienes nada mejor que hacer esta noche que quedarte aquí? - le susurró Draco, entre sensual y sarcástico.  
  
- Me costaría encontrar algo mejor que hacer, Draco... me costaría mucho - replicó Harry, rozando el cuello del rubio con su nariz.  
  
Los dos chicos se abandonaron al placer de sentir los besos y las caricias del otro, olvidándose de donde estaban y perdiendo la noción del tiempo...  
  
  
  
Harry abrió los ojos, desorientado. Cuando recordó donde estaba, se puso de pie de un salto, sobresaltado. Comprobó, asustado, que no se había despertado a tiempo y que tenía muy poco tiempo para volver a su habitación.  
  
- ¡Es tardísimo! Draco, se ha hecho tarde. ¡Draco! ¡Despierta de una vez hombre!  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? - balbuceó Draco, sentándose en la cama adormilado.  
  
- ¡Que te levantes de una vez! Tú también tienes que ir a clase, si no recuerdo mal.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía, Harry? - Draco aún no estaba del todo en el mundo.  
  
- Lo que te estoy intentando decir desde hace cinco minutos. Que se me ha hecho tarde. Me voy. Y no te vuelvas a dormir, anda.  
  
- No, papá... digo Harry. Date prisa.  
  
- ¡Adiós! - dicho esto, Harry salió por la puerta corriendo, con la túnica arrugada y mal puesta debajo de la capa invisible.  
  
Corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo, hacia su torre. Abrió la puerta de su habitación en silencio y se quitó la capa invisible y la túnica sin mirar alrededor. Se metió en la cama con un suspiró cuando...  
  
- Harry... - la sangre se le heló en las venas a Harry al ver a Ron mirándolo desde su cama, sentado con los brazos cruzados y las cortinas abiertas.  
  
- ¡Ron! ¿Qué... que haces despierto tan pronto?  
  
- No me vengas con preguntitas tontas... Creo que eres tú el que tiene que contarme un par de cosas.  
  
- Pero si yo solo...- Harry no sabía que decir.  
  
- Y no me digas otra vez que estabas en la sala común. Me desperté a medianoche y tampoco estabas. Dejaste las cortinas abiertas. Y bajé abajo para ver si estabas. Y la sala estaba más vacía que el cerebro de Crabbe. Así que ceo que me debes una explicación.  
  
Harry suspiró, y se rindió.  
  
- Está bien, Ron. Pero cuando esté Hermione. Necesito su ayuda. Tengo que decirte una cosa un poco difícil.  
  
Ron lo miró, extrañado, pero acabó por aceptar. Harry decidió asegurar el terreno antes:  
  
- Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Somos amigos desde primero, desde el tren de Hogwarts. Sabes... - Harry dudó - no me gustaría perderte ahora.  
  
- ¿Por qué me ibas a perder? ¿Quieres dejar de ser mi amigo o qué?  
  
- No, yo no. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a seguir siendo mi amigo? - Harry pensó que a lo mejor aquello era un poco injusto; Ron no tenía ni idea de por donde iba la cosa. Pero siguió adelante.  
  
- Harry, yo siempre seré tu amigo. Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí, tío. Para lo que sea. - Ron estaba muy extrañado. No sabía a santo de qué Harry le preguntaba ahora todo aquello.  
  
- ¿Para cualquier cosa? - Harry insitió.  
  
- Sí, para todo.  
  
En aquel momento se despertaron sus compañeros, y Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta de que se les había hecho un poco tarde. Así que se vistieron a toda prisa y bajaron a desayunar al Gran Comedor, reuniéndose de pasada con Hermione en la sala común. Harry les metió prisa y acabaron de desayunar antes que cualquier alumno de Gryffindor. Después, se dirigieron al aula de Historia de la Magia, que era lo que les tocaba a primera hora.  
  
Estaban solos. El profesor aún no había aparecido, y todos los alumnos estaban desayunando. Eso era lo que había pretendido Harry al darse tanta prisa.  
  
- Bueno, ¿me vas a decir que es lo que pasa? - dijo Ron, intrigado con tanto secreto.  
  
- Sí. Te diría que te sentarás, pero no hay ninguna silla disponible. Por cierto, Hermione ya lo sabe.  
  
- Sí, ya me lo has dicho antes. Venga, habla.  
  
- Ron... - Harry estaba basante nervioso. Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro y apretó suavemente para darle ánimo. Después cogió la mano de Ron. - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Malfoy ya no se mete con nosotros? - siguió Harry  
  
- Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. ¿Pero que tiene que ver Malfoy con todo esto? - Ron estaba desconcertado.  
  
- Mucho. Calla y escucha. - Harry estaba decidido a decirle la verdad. - El otro día me preguntaste si tenía una aventura con una chica, ¿recuerdas?  
  
- Sí. - Ron iba a preguntar algo más, pero Hermione le apretó la mano y calló.  
  
- Bueno... quería decirte que sí, estoy saliendo con... una persona.  
  
- ¿Sí? ¿Quién? - el semblante de Ron se iluminó, aunque seguía extrañado. - Eso es genial, Harry. ¿Pero entonces...?  
  
- Déjame acabar. La cosa es... que no es una chica.  
  
Ron se quedó un momento callado, procesando esta información:  
  
- Me estás diciendo... ¿¿qué estás saliendo con un chico?? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?  
  
- No, Ron - intervino Hermione - Es la verdad. Por eso ha tardado tanto en decírtelo.  
  
- ¿Pero, pero desde cuándo... te gustan los chicos? - balbuceó Ron.  
  
Harry supiró, un poco molesto. Le parecía que no iba a salir tan bien como pensaba:  
  
- No lo sé, Ron. No se si me gustan los chicos y las chicas, o sólo los chicos, pero algo está claro: nunca... - dudó, poniéndose rojo - Nunca me había gustado nadie tanto.  
  
Ron también estaba un poco rojo. Como Harry pensaba, le iba a costar hacerse a la idea.  
  
- Y... ¿no vas... no me vas a decir quién es? ¿Es de nuestra casa? - esto último lo pregunto de golpe, alarmado.  
  
- Eeh... no. No es de Gryffindor. ¿Por? - peguntó Harry curioso.  
  
- No, por un momento había pensado... Colin Creevey, ya sabes... - Ron parecía avergonzado, pero Harry rió.  
  
- No, no. Es alguien bastante diferente.  
  
- Date prisa, Harry - interrumpió Hermione - creo que ya llegan los demás.  
  
En efecto, por el corredor se acercaban pasos y voces. Harry titubeó. No quería arriesgarse a decírselo ahora. Se fiaba de Ron, pero era capaz de gritarlo en voz alta... Afortunadamente, fue el mismo Ron el que salvó la situación.  
  
- No importa, después tenemos un rato libre. Buscamos un sitio tranquilo, y me lo dices. Así tengo tiempo de hacerme a la idea, ¿de acuerdo? - Ron sonrió.  
  
Harry se sintió muy aliviado. Su amigo parecía comprenderle... de momento. Suspiró. En fin ahora ya no se podía echar hacia atrás.  
  
En aquello momento, llegó el profesor, seguido del resto de loa clase, que venía arrastrando los pies, con muy pocas ganas de hacer una aburrida clase de Historia a primera hora.  
  
La clase transcurrió soporífera, como siempre. Harry tenía sueño, pero el nerviosismo lo mantenía alerta... si no habría sido capaz de dormirse encima del pupitre. Ron estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos. Harry estaba bastante contento de que no lo hubiera rechazado inmediatamente. Sólo quedaba ver la reacción cuando supiera quién era el chico en cuestión... Hermione, como siempre, era la única que tomaba apuntes y atendía realmente en esa clase.  
  
Al acabar, todos salieron lentamente, bostezando. Harry y su amigos se dieron mucha prisa en salir; querían estar solos para hablar con tranquilidad. Tenían un cuarto de hora.  
  
Después de pensarlo un momento, se dirigieron a las gradas del campo de quidditch, vacío a esas horas. Ron y Hermione se sentaron y Harry se pusó a pasear nerviosamente delante suya. Al final, se paró enfrente de sus amigos y intentó hablar... pero no le salió la voz. Se aclaró la garganta, sonrojado.  
  
- Vamos, Harry, ni que nos fueras a decir que te vas a casar o algo así... - le dijo Ron burlón.  
  
Harry sonrió y se tranquilizó.  
  
- De acuerdo... a ver Ron, solo te pido que intentes comprenderlo... aunque sea muy difícil, ¿vale? Y que sigas siendo mi amigo - Harry pensó que se estaba pasando, pero necesitaba "preparar" a Ron para la noticia lo mejor que pudiera.  
  
- Jo Harry, me estás asustando. Venga, sabes que seguiré siendo tu amigo.  
  
- Mi, em, novio - Harry se volvió a sonrojar; no se acostumbraba a eso. Ron también estaba un poco incómodo - no es de nuestra casa... es un Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Un Slytherin? Pe... pero... - Ron estaba boquiabierto -  
  
- Ya te dije que era bastante raro...  
  
- Bueno... puedo aceptar eso. Pero estoy sospechando algo que no me hace demasiada gracia - Ron tragó saliva.  
  
- Esto... no puede saberlo nadie, porque al padre del chico en cuestión... digamos que no le haría mucha gracia saber que su hijo sale con un tío, y menos que es Harry Potter. Sería capaz de venir a matarme a mi primero y luego a su hijo. - dijo Harry, irónico, aunque en realidad no bromeaba del todo...  
  
- Oh, no. Oh, no, no. Dime que no es verdad - Ron tenía unos ojos como platos, y hasta había palidecido ligeramente. - ¿¿Estás saliendo... CON DRACO MALFOY?? - Harry había acertado, Ron dijo la última frase en un tono tan alto que lo habría oído medio colegio, si se lo hubiera dicho antes.  
  
- Eeh... ¿sí? ¿Tan malo te parece?  
  
- ¡Sí! - pero al ver la mirada fulminante de Hermione, Ron se tranquilizó un poco - Esto, no, pero... ¡es Malfoy! ¿Qué hay de sus insultos? ¿Y sus borderias?  
  
- Ha cambiado, Ron - intervino Hermione - Tú mismo has reconocido que ya no se mete con nosotros.  
  
- Sí... desde que me preguntaste eso lo sospechaba... ¡pero me parecía imposible! Y me lo sigue pareciendo...  
  
- Bueno... ahora ya sabes donde estaba por la noche. - dijo Harry, con vergüenza.  
  
- Sí... pero prefiero no imaginármelo - gimió Ron - Esto... lo siento Harry, pero es que...  
  
- No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Al menos, me vas a seguir hablando, ¿no?  
  
- Claro... aunque no digo que lo apruebe del todo... sigo sin fiarme de él. ¡Sigue siendo un Malfoy!  
  
- Bien, eso ya me lo esperaba. Me alegro de que me comprendas, aunque sea un poco - concluyó Harry irónico, ya que Ron tenía una cara increíble, intentando dismular el asco que le producía Malfoy debajo de una cara de comprensión.  
  
- Lo... lo siento, Harry - repitió Ron, avergonzado - es más fuerte que yo.  
  
- Te acostumbrarás, Ron - intervino Hermione - ahora tenemos que ir a clase o llegaremos tarde.  
  
Los dos chicos rieron; los mortífagos podían atacar Hogwarts y Hermione seguiría llegando puntual a clase. Después de eso, siguierona a la chica y se dirigieron al aula que les tocaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Bueeno! Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito, creo, y también el que más me ha costado. En fin, Ron y Hermione ya lo saben y ademas son pareja... creo que el proximo será cortito, o a lo mejor lo dejo aquí, no estoy segura. Podría hacer un lime de Ron y Hermione o una reunión de las dos parejitas (solo para conocer al "nuevo" Malfoy).  
  
Enfin, gracias por las reviews! Y seguid dejando! ^^U 


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry le dijo la noche siguiente a Malfoy que ya estaba, que Ron ya lo sabía. Estaban los dos de nuevo juntos en la cama. Draco abrazaba a Harry por detrás, y el Gryffindor podía sentir el aliento cálido del otro chico en su cuello.  
  
- Draco... ayer se lo dije a Ron  
  
Draco se quedó un momento en silencio:  
  
- ¿Y cómo reaccionó? - dijo al fin, entre preocupado e irónico - ¿le dio un ataque de histeria? ¿Tuviste que sujetarlo para que no viniera a lanzarme una Avada Kedavra? ¿O vomitó directamente?  
  
- ¡Draco, que esto es serio!  
  
- Vale, ya me callo... no he dicho nada...  
  
- En el fondo se lo tomó bastante bien. Sí, le dio un poco de asco... por ser tú, más que nada. Dijo que no confiaba en ti y que fuera con cuidado.  
  
- Interesante, como te protege... ¿Crees que estará celoso?  
  
- ¿Celoso? ¿Insinúas que a Ron le gustaría estar en tu lugar? - dijo Harry, girándose para mirar de frente al otro chico.  
  
- No exactamente... insinuaba que a Ron le gustaría estar en tu lugar, conmigo - se jactó Draco.  
  
- Sí claro... ¡entonces si que vomitaría!  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿Estás insinuando que doy asco?  
  
Harry se quedó mirando a Draco evaluadoramente, como si se pensara la respuesta, pero Draco lo empujó... y casi se cae de la cama.  
  
Una vez que Harry se hubiera puesto a salvo, lejos del borde de la cama (y se hubiera abrazado a Draco, aprovechando la situación), siguió hablando  
  
- Tengo una idea para que Ron se lleve un poco mejor contigo, pero tendrás que poner de tu parte. ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
  
- ¿Y si me dices primero de qué se trata?  
  
- Está bien... Ron tiene que conocerte de cerca, cuando no estés tan borde como siempre... así que lo mejor es quedar los cuatro un día, para hablar o dar una vuelta y todo eso...  
  
- Se te olvida una cosa - replicó Draco, escéptico - No puedo ir a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade, por ejemplo, con mi gran enemigo, un pobre Weasley y una chica a la que desprecio por ser sangre-sucia. No sé, creo que quedaría un poco raro.  
  
- No me refería exactamente a eso... ¡y no te metas con mis amigos! - dijo Harry, pegándole un codazo.  
  
- Vaale... ¿y a qué te referías?  
  
- ¿Qué tal si quedamos una noche los cuatro, en algún sitio?  
  
- ¿Algún sitio como cual?  
  
- Aquí, en Slytherin no estaría mal.  
  
- No voy a dejar entrar a tanta gente en mi habitación, ni lo sueñes. Además no cabríamos.  
  
- ¿Y en la sala común?  
  
- Eso estaría bien, si no fuera por que si nos ven me costaría un poco explicar que hacen tres Gryffindors, y encima vosotros tres, en Slytherin y conmigo.  
  
- Que de pegas... pues vienes a Gryffindor. Una sola persona es más fácil de esconder, en cualquier caso.  
  
Draco murmuró y refunfuñó durante un rato, pero al final aceptó, a regañadientes... más que nada porque no podía resistir la cara suplicante de Harry mirándolo. "Yo, un Malfoy, pensando esas cosas" se dijo mientras miraba a Harry a los ojos y le acariciaba la cara suavemente. Se rió mentalmente: "¿Cuánto hace que no me importa lo que haga ni lo que diga con Harry? ¿En el fondo, me ha importado alguna vez? Ni lo sé, ni me importa ahora mismo..." concluyó, mientras acercaba su cara a la del chico de ojos verdes hasta que sus labios se juntaron.  
  
  
  
Harry dejó pasar unos días antes de volver a la carga con el tema del "nuevo Malfoy", para que Ron pudiera acostumbrarse. El pelirrojo aún se sentía bastante incómodo cuando hablaban de Draco, o cuando Harry volvía por la mañana después de pasar la noche en Slytherin, pero en general lo tenía bastante asumido. Con Hermione no había problema; sería bastante "diplómatica" para comportarse y olvidar todos los insultos de Draco cuando Harry pusiera en marcha su plan.  
  
Iban a reunirse en al sala común de Gryffindor, como ya habían planeado, aprovechando que el día siguiente era sábado y no tenían que madrugar. Harry decidió hacerlo lo más ameno posible, aunque le parecía que sería difícil evitar los silencios incómodos, ya que no podría sacar música de ningún sitio; aún y así, cuando tuvo un rato libre aquella tarde, cogió la capa invisible y se dirigió a Hogsmeade.  
  
En el pueblo hizo provisiones de diferentes cosas que ayudarían a pasar la noche. La cerveza de mantequilla en abundancia iba en primer lugar, y luego algunas provisiones como grageas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate, y alguna otra golosina. Volvió cargado de bolsas a Hogwarts, y lo guardó en su cuarto, bien escondido para que no lo encontrara nadie y le interrogara.  
  
Estaba algo nervioso; no sabía como reaccionarían sus amigos. Esperaba que Hermione le ayudara a sacar alguna conversación. Y que Draco no cayera en sus antiguos hábitos de meterse con todo el mundo... no, seguramente se portaría bien.  
  
Cuando pudo hablar con sus amigos sin que nadie les interrumpiera ni les escuchara, les contó lo que pasaría esa noche:  
  
- Bueno, como seguramente esta noche no tenéis mejores planes, a las once y media en la sala común. Yo iré hasta Slytherin con la capa y volveré con Draco.  
  
- ¿Y porque tiene que ser aquí? - inquirió Ron.  
  
- Por que sería un poco difícil explicar que hacen tres Gryffindors en Slytherin y con Draco, si alguien nos ve... y más nosotros tres, sus "grandes enemigos"  
  
- ¿Sabes? Te estás contagiando del sarcasmo de Draco - observó Hermione divertida.  
  
- Esto... esas frases son suyas. Pero si, creo que tienes razón. - dijo Harry, sonriendo con una mano detrás de la cabeza.  
  
- Mientras solo se te pegue eso... - medio bromeó Ron - ¡si empiezas a llamarme pobretón o algo así habrá que tomar medidas serias!  
  
- ¡Ron! No seas tonto, anda. Ya te he dicho que no creo que Draco te lo vuelva a decir más.  
  
- Vale, lo siento...  
  
- Pues venga, todo decidido. - dijo Hermione - espero que no nos descubran... - murmuró, más que nada para ella misma.  
  
- No pasa nada, tenemos el mapa del merodeador, podemos ir mirándolo para ver si se acerca alguien.  
  
- Mientras no tengamos que esconder a Draco en nuestro cuarto...  
  
- ¡Ron! - dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez. Al final los tres optaron por reírse. Lo que tuviera que pasar aquella noche, pasaría.  
  
Harry esperó, despierto en su cama, esperando oír las respiraciones profundas de sus compañeros de cuarto, que significaría que ya se habían dormido.  
  
Cuando pensó que no tenía nada que temer, se levantó en silencio, y se acercó a la cama de Ron.  
  
- Ron, vamos - susurró.  
  
Al no obtener respuesta, separó las cortinas... y se encontró con que Ron dormía profundamente, con la boca abierta.  
  
- ¡Ron! - Harry lo sacudió. No sabía si reírse por el espectáculo que ofrecía o enfadarse con él por haberse dormido.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? - La cara que puso el pelirrojo fue demasiado cómica, y Harry tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.  
  
- Venga vamos tonto, que te has dormido. Hermione debe estar esperando abajo.  
  
- Uups. - Ron se levantó rápidamente y se puso la túnica encima del pijama. - Es que tenía sueño.  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Después, cogió lo que había comprado en Hogsmeade y ambos bajaron a la sala común. Como habían supuesto, Hermione ya les esperaba.  
  
- ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? - preguntó impaciente.  
  
- Pregúntaselo a este, que he tenido que despertarlo. Anda, juntad un par de mesas y sillones delante del fuego y saca lo de las bolsas, que voy a por Draco.  
  
Harry salió sin dar tiempo de quejarse a la pareja. Seguramente, Draco ya lo estaba esperando, así que fue lo más rápido que pudo a las mazmorras, pegado a la pared por si se cruzaba con alguien.  
  
Al llegar a su destino, comprobó que el Slytherin ya lo esperaba, ligeramente nervioso. Comprobando que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores, Harry cubrió al otro chico con la capa. Tenían que ir muy juntos y tener cuidado de que no asomase ninguna parte del cuerpo, o de que no se les resbalara la capa por un lado.  
  
Volviendo a la torre de Gryffindor, avanzando lentamente. Cuando estaban llegando al corredor de la señora gorda, Harry le repitió las instrucciones a Draco.  
  
- Ya sabes, intenta ser amable y tratarlos como si fueran yo, o tu mejor amigo.  
  
- Umm... ¿A Ron también puedo tratarlo como si fueras tu? - preguntó Draco, irónico. Como toda respuesta recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza. El rubio protestó - ¡Au! Harry, me has repetido más de diez veces durante el camino lo que tengo que hacer y como tengo que portarme... ¡Sólo te falta darme un papel con el diálogo que tengo que decir!  
  
- Pues a lo mejor no habría sido mala idea...  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco:  
  
- Me portaré bien, seré educado, no insultaré a tus amigos y mantendré una conversación agradable. - dijo con voz formal - ¿Contento, o también tengo que hacer de payaso para entreteneros?  
  
- Muy gracioso. Mira, ya llegamos.  
  
La señora gorda miró suspicaz hacia delante cuando oyó la contraseña, pero como ya conocía a Harry de sus paseítos nocturnos, y conocía también la capa invisible, abrió la entrada a la sala común sin decir nada, aunque mirando con reproche.  
  
Harry y Draco entraron juntos, todavía cubiertos por la capa invisible. Harry carraspeó ruidosamente mientras pasaban por el retrato; no quería interrumpir a Ron y Hermione en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.  
  
Una vez dentro, se quitaron la capa. Echando un vistazo, comprobó que sus amigos habían hecho un buen trabajo: en una zona no demasiado cerca del fuego, y un poco cubierta, para que nadie que bajase de las escaleras les viese directamente, habían colocado dos sillones, en los que cabían dos personas con comodidad; estaban uno enfrente del otro, separados por una mesa en la que habían colocado el chocolate, las cervezas de mantequilla y las demás golosinas. La única iluminación era, aparte del resplandor del fuego, un candelabro que había en una mesa cercana, para que no molestara en medio.  
  
"Bien hecho, Hermione" pensó Harry sonriendo, ya que estaba seguro de que aquello era mayoritariamente obra de la chica. No se imaginaba a Ron tan detallista.  
  
Los dos Gryffindors se levantaron para saludarles. Harry miró de reojo a Draco. Éste sonreía, aunque no tan sarcásticamente como de costumbre. Es un comienzo, se dijo Harry.  
  
- Hola - dijo Hermione - ¿Habéis tenido algún problema por el camino?  
  
- No, todo ha ido bien - contestó Harry - Gracias por esto - añadió, señalando con la cabeza las mesas.  
  
- No es nada. Vamos a sentarnos, venga.  
  
Ni Draco ni Ron habían abierto la boca aún. Los dos se veían un poco incómodos. Por un momento, Harry se vio manteniendo una conversación con Hermione todo el rato, mientras los dos chicos solo añadían monosílabos.  
  
Se sentaron, y esta vez Ron fue el primero en hablar.  
  
- ¿Harry, de donde has sacado esto?  
  
- Eso -interrumpió Draco, sarcástico como siempre - No me digas que lo tienes aquí desde la última visita a Hogsmeade, por que se me quita el hambre...  
  
Todos sonrieron.  
  
- No, lo he comprado esta tarde. He ido a Hogsmeade ayudado por la capa y ciertos corredores - aclaró al ver la cara de confundido de Draco.  
  
- ¡Harry! - Ron no pudo contenerse y saltó - No creo que debas contar según que cosas ahora. - el pelirrojo miró a Draco significativamente.  
  
Los ojos de Draco relucieron de malicia. Harry maldijo en silencio la desconfianza de Ron y el carácter de Draco, previendo lo que iba a pasar.  
  
- Que pasa, Weasley... ¿No te fías de mí? - dijo Draco con voz burlona, falsamente inocente, cargada con todo su antiguo desprecio y arrogancia, mientras se comía con languidez una rana de chocolate, totalmente relajado en el sillón, con las piernas estiradas.  
  
A Ron le molestó aún más su actitud prepotente como si fuera el dueño del lugar, e iba a responder airado cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco ponía más atención en quitarse el chocolate de los dedos con la lengua que en su respuesta. Aquello le hizo ponerse colorado de furia y vergüenza, y se levantó de su sitio.  
  
- ¡Míralo, Harry! ¿¿Es qué no te das cuenta?? Haces esto para darle una oportunidad y viene aquí y... y... - incapaz de explicarse, señaló al Slytherin, que seguía medio tumbado en el sillón, masticando un resto del dulce y mirándolo con vaga curiosidad.  
  
- ¡Maldito Malfoy! - masculló Ron con odio, conteniéndose para no gritar, temblando de furia, mientras se disponía a irse.  
  
Harry se incorporó para ir tras él, pero Draco se le adelantó y se levantó con rápidez, indicándole que se quedara quieto con un ademán.  
  
Harmione y Harry se miraron, y luego miraron como Draco iba detrás de Ron, que se dirigía hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, hasta llegar a su altura, y le ponía una mano en el hombro, en silencio, para detenerlo.  
  
Ron se libró de la mano con un brusco ademán, y se giró, seguramente esperando encontrarse a Harry. Sin embargo, disimuló su sorpresa al ver a Draco detrás suya, mirándolo, serio, sin rastro de su anterior expresión.  
  
- ¡Vaya, Malfoy, te rebajas a tocarme! Ahora tendrás que ir a lavarte la mano, ¿no? - Ron ocultó su enfado detrás de ese sarcasmo hiriente.  
  
Draco lo miró, y bajando la mirada se miro la mano, pensativo. Lentamente, la volvió a alzar y la apoyó de nuevo en el hombro del pelirrojo, tan solo un instante.  
  
- Creo que no hará falta - dijo el rubio gravemente - Como mucho te tendrás que lavar tu la túnica, si tanto me odias.  
  
Ron se sorprendió mucho con el gesto, y con esas palabras, pero no cedió:  
  
- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? - preguntó bruscamente.  
  
- Quiero que vuelvas. Quiero que no le arruines la noche a Harry. Quiero que no te comportes de manera paranoica - Ron se fue enfadando gradualmente - Y quiero... pedirte perdón. - acabó Draco en voz baja, medio solemne, medio avergonzado, esperando ser rechazado.  
  
- ¿Tú pidiendo perdón? ¿Un Malfoy disculpándose? ¿Dónde está el verdadero Draco Malfoy?  
  
- Lo tienes enfrente, Ron. Siempre ha estado aquí. Pero no podía mostrarlo. Ahora mismo, no se que me haría mi padre si supiera algo de esto.  
  
Ron no se creía lo que oía. Draco disculpándose. Y llamándolo por su nombre. Y sin desprecio, ni arrogancia.  
  
- ¿Qué te han hecho, Draco? - fue todo lo que pudo decir.  
  
- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- dijo el rubio sonriendo, aún con algo de vergüenza, bajando la mirada. Ron tan solo pudo asentir.  
  
- Qué me han hecho... por primera vez me han ofrecido algo sin que importara mi apellido, ni mi dinero, ni nada de eso. Sonará raro, pero sí, ha sido la primera vez. Y si quieres saber por que hago esto - dijo levantando la mirada, decidido - lo hago por Harry. Por que él me lo pidió. Bueno, y también reconozco que a lo mejor me pasé insultándoos todos estos años... un poquito. - sonrió, poniendo su mejor cara de bueno, encantador. - Ahora volvamos, ¿sí?  
  
Ron se echó a reír. Ahora le daba toda la razón a Harry. Aquel era un Draco completamente nuevo, sin rastros del antiguo Malfoy. Y aquello era lo más cerca que estaría de obtener una disculpa por tantos años de peleas.  
  
El Gryffindor sonrió, y le alargó la mano. Draco lo miró extrañado, pero enseguida le contestá a la sonrisa y se la estrechó, firmemente.  
  
Harry y Hermione los miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa, sobretodo Hermione. Harry sabía lo que era capaz de hacer Draco cuando se lo proponía... no por nada era un Slytherin, ambicioso. Conseguía lo que se proponía... y se había propuesto hacerse perdonar por Ron, e incluso caerle bien.  
  
Y por imposible que pareciera, ahí venían los dos juntos, Ron, algo avergonzado, Draco sonriendo, orgulloso y satisfecho. El rubio se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón, y le revolvió el pelo a Harry. Harry lo miró, entre exasperado y divertido. Esa fijación que tenía Draco con revolverle el pelo, para dejárselo peor que nunca podía llegar a cansar... pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.  
  
Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, a la vez que empezaba a hablar, cohibido:  
  
- Esto, Harry... yo... lo sien...  
  
- No hace falta, Ron. No pasa nada. Mejor que todo se haya aclarado así.- le interrumpió Harry.  
  
- Claro, ¿como has podido pensar en dejar a... Hermione sola con nosotros dos? - añadió Draco, con naturalidad - Creo que se habría aburrido mucho.  
  
Todos rieron, aunque Harry se sonrojó levemente. Draco insinuaba cosas de su relación como si nada, y a él aún le daba bastante vergüenza.  
  
- Tienes razón, Draco. Y propongo una cosa. - dijo Ron sonriendo, los ojos le brillaban burlones - ¡Un brindis por el nuevo Draco!  
  
El pelirrojo alzó su cerveza de mantequilla solemnemente. Los demás captaron la idea y hicieron el mismo movimiento.  
  
- ¡Por el nuevo Draco! - dijeron a la vez, riéndose.  
  
Al acabar de beber, Draco se echó a reír.  
  
- ¡Me vais a volver egocéntrico, si seguimos así!  
  
- ¿Más? - dijo Harry, falsamente sorprendido.  
  
- Bueno... es difícil pero... podría ser- Draco hizo como si pensara, antes de esbozar una sonrisa pícara. Sus ojos habían dejado de ser pedazos de hielo, arrogantes y lejanos. Ahora eran sinceros, e incluso  
  
El tiempo pasó agradablemente. Los cuatro bebían y cálidos.reían cada vez más. Los dulces se habían acabado, pero Harry había comprado cerveza de sobra. Hablaron de todas las cosas posibles: se metieron con los profesores, charlaron sobre quidditch, criticaron o alabaron a compañeros y conocidos, hicieron planes para quedar los cuatro siempre que pudieran... y aunque parezca increíble, muchos de estas ideas las propuso Ron, que le había caído bien Draco. Además, si Harry teníapareja, ya no se sentía culpable por estar con Hermione y dejarlo un poco desplazado... aunque fuera una pareja un poco "diferente."  
  
Al fin, decidieron que ya era hora de irse y de acabar con la fiesta. Recogieron todo para no dejar rastros, y acompañaron a Draco al retrato de salida. Harry insistió en acompañarlo, pero Draco se negó:  
  
- Harry, no habrá nadie rondando por el castillo a estas horas. Además, se llegar solo, no me voy a perder.  
  
Aprovechando que Ron y Hermione estaban "ocupados", Harry se acercó a Draco y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. El rubio sonrió.  
  
Los otros dos Gryffindors se acercaron para despedirse. Draco sonrió, al verlos tan formales:  
  
- Tranquilos, que nos vamos a seguir viendo. No os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente.  
  
- ¿No? Yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones - dijo Ron  
  
- ¿Ilusiones de librarte de él? - dijo Hermione con sorna - pero si ahora te irías a Slytherin a dormir con él.  
  
- Bueno, entonces tendríamos un problema - interrumpió Harry, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Draco.  
  
- Hermione, ¿insinúas que quieres que duerma contigo? Por mí no hay problema, eh... - dijo Ron inocentemente.  
  
Todos rieron cuando Ron recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Hermione.  
  
- Venga, ya está, no os peléis por mí, que ya me voy - dijo Draco.  
  
Se despidieron. Cuando Draco estaba a punto de salir por el retrato, se giró:  
  
- Ah, y no hagáis nada que yo no haría, ¿eh, Harry y Ron?  
  
- Eso nos deja un amplio margen de cosas que podemos hacer - dijo Harry, sarcástico  
  
- No te preocupes, Draco, ya los vigilo yo - dijo Hermione, cogiendo a cada uno de una oreja.  
  
- Bien, me fio de ti. Ya nos veremos, Gryffindors - la última frase la dijo con "tono Malfoy", con desprecio y arrogancia, pero a la vez sonrió y les guiñó un ojo pícaramente. Después salió y el sonido de sus pasos se perdió rápidamente por los corredores.  
  
Harry se giró y miró a sus amigos, orgulloso de Draco. El chico se había portado mejor de lo que nunca habría creído, y por propia iniciativa.  
  
Hermione sonrió:  
  
- Vaya, Harry, tengo que decir que no tienes tan mal gusto como pensé al principio.  
  
- ¿Veis como tenía razón? - dijo Harry.  
  
- Sí, resulta que en el fondo es buena persona... - dijo Ron.  
  
- Por cierto, ¿qué te dijo para reconciliarse tan rápido contigo? - inquirió Hermione, curiosa  
  
- Bueno, creo que mejor no lo digo... ya le debió dar bastante vergüenza, tener que tragarse su orgullo de esa manera. Y lo hizo por ti, Harry. Es bastante increíble. Me pidió perdón y todo.  
  
- Yo no le había dicho que te pidiera perdón. Solo que se comportara mínimamente.  
  
- Entonces es más increíble aún - dijo Hermione - Venga, ya es hora de irnos a dormir. Creo que mañana en vez de desayunar, comeremos directamente.  
  
Ron bostezó y contagió a Harry.  
  
- Es posible - dijo el pelirrojo. - Vamos a la cama, anda. Me voy a dormir de pie.  
  
Se despidieron de Hermione, que fue hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, y ellos se dirigieron a los suyos. Se metieron en la cama intentando no hacer nada de ruido, aunque no había problemas, por que sus compañeros dormían profundamente.  
  
Antes de dormirse, Ron habló en un susurro:  
  
- Harry, creo que te has buscado una buena pareja - aun le daba corte decir novio - E incluso nosotros hemos encontrado un amigo donde nadie se esperaba. Buenas noches.  
  
Después de esto, no volvió a decir nada, y en poco rato se oía su respiración acompasada sumándose a la de sus compañeros ya dormidos.  
  
Harry estaba feliz. Aquello había salido mejor que todo lo que se había atrevido a esperar... incluso mejor que si le hubiera dado el guión a Draco, pensó, sonriendo en la oscuridad.  
  
A sus amigos no les importaba que estuviera con Draco. Y se llevaban bien y todo. Y él con Draco, Ron con Hermione, y los cuatro siendo amigos... en ese momento le pareció que no podía pedir más. Que tenía todo lo que deseaba. Que había encontrado una verdadera familia.  
  
Y se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Weee! Lo he acabado! Este ultimo capitulo si que es largo, no? :S  
  
No se quería escribir... me han costado esas escenitas!  
  
En fin, ya este hecho. Y lo de siempre: espero que os haya gustado. Que conste que lo he acabado bien y no me he cargado a nadie ^^  
  
Bueno, pues mi primer fic largo acabado. Pido perdon por las "dislexias" cmoo estsas. Cada dia escribo peor, pero que le vamos a hacer. ^^U  
  
Y dejad reviews!!! 


End file.
